


A Place Out of Time - Part Three

by lavellan_hellion



Series: A Place Out of Time [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dragon Age Erotica, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romance, Romance with Solas, Sex, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavellan_hellion/pseuds/lavellan_hellion
Summary: Morrigan has joined the couple at Skyhold in the hopes of unlocking the secrets of the couple’s immortality in order to gain it for herself. Solas and Rowan’s daughter, Serenity, has begun to grow at an alarming rate. Zatriel the Dragon now poses as a new threat to not only Rowan, but Serenity herself when she comes of age. As factions of several Clans of Elves begin to clash Rowan realizes that her daughter’s abilities will be need far sooner than anticipated. The prophecy still looms over the couple, and the world, and no one is any closer to unlocking what it entails. Will this be the end of the world forever, or will the team be successful in stopping it?





	1. The Great Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing Part Three to this Trilogy is slow coming due to just having fully bounced back from a lingering illness and I am approaching each Chapter with vigilant care so as not to disrupt the overall end plot or give away hidden plot twists that will be revealed when the timing is right. For those of you that have stuck around for this, I am very grateful for your support!

He had made a promise, an oath. He was duty sworn to uphold it. One he would never break. To never put them in harm's way. Or so he had said. Yet the time had come to execute his plan.

*

Zatriel was pacing in his quarters. He had long finished reconstructing it to suit his needs and Morrigan provided the list of furnishings he had requested. Most of the decorations he had acquired from his lair; his favorite paintings, tapestries, and rugs. They consisted mostly of reds and golds. He looked out at the yawning gap that allowed him access to and fro from Skyhold at the sun's position as it dipped behind the mountain peaks. It was time. He had to speak with Rowhanna, away from the others. It was imperative that she agree to accompany him outside of Skyhold. He hoped he could convince her to do so. He stood up from his desk and made his way to the main hall then headed towards the couple's door. He wasn't certain if they'd be inside or in the garden but he figured it was easiest to try their room first. And so he knocked. Absentmindedly he grasped hold of his amulet. It would not come off. Just as they had planned Solas had seen to it that it could not be removed. He had tried, just to test it, and it appeared to be successful.

 

It was Solas that greeted him at the door. The expression on his face immediately changed when he saw Zatriel standing before him. He never failed to make his disdain for Zatriel noticeable. His nose scrunched up in distaste up and he lifted his chin as he looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"How can I help you?" His voice always carried a bit of a sneer when he addressed Zatriel but he had become accustomed to it. Then again, after this evening came to a head it would surely worsen.

"I would like a moment with Rowhanna, if you please." Zatriel tried to remain as calm and as polite towards Rowhanna's husband as he could for her sake, though the displeasure was very much two-sided. He did not like this smug Elvhen so-called “God.” Something that had been made quite clear upon their first meeting. And Solas was ever of the opinion that he, Zatriel, was a threat to his family; something he would never let him forget.

Zatriel and Solas stood staring at each other in the doorway. Finally Solas shut the door without saying a word and went to fetch Rowhanna leaving him standing in the hall. Only a few weeks had passed and Morrigan had done an amazing job decorating the place. Upon the throne platform she had commissioned two thrones of equal height and equal design. On the left sat a statue of a wolf, presumably to indicate Solas' place upon the platform as Fen'Harel, The Dread Wolf. The other had a statue of a halla, though why Morrigan had chosen to use a halla to represent Rowhanna was a little befuddling to him. He didn't truly understand the whole of the Elvhen Pantheon, nor did he care to. The two thrones were where the couple would sit once Skyhold was in full swing as a peacekeeping military operation. The place was filled with tapestries on the walls, long rugs on the main floor, and dining tables lined the walls on each side always with fresh food laid out, and the windows made of colored glass. Everything was fashioned in all blues and silvers. Construction to Skyhold itself had been completed as well as an addition made so that Serenity now had her own bedroom adjacent to her parents. The little one was approximately the age of a 4 year old now, but no one in Skyhold seemed nonplussed by her rapid growth. The couple had encouraged the servants to eat amongst the family in the dining hall during evening meals. They treated their servants and soldiers as extended family members. He must admit that it made for a more dedicated crew. They had successfully made the whole of Skyhold feel like family. Morrigan had made it apparent that she had preferred to remain to herself. He was the lone outsider.

Silently he waited.

A few moments later Rowhanna appeared and stepped out into the hall. Ever since her reunion with her husband Rowhanna had taken on a certain glow that he had only seen when she was with child. Now she emanated that glow for both her child and her husband and it never seemed to waver. Zatriel had met her when she was heart torn, uncertain of her future, but now she appeared to float on air wherever she went. It made his heart swell whenever he saw her and often wished that she would look at him with those eyes. His eyes glittered for a moment. She looked absolutely stunning with her face framed by her long, white waves and in a light blue nightdress.

“Will you walk with me for a moment?” He was a bit nervous about what was to come and he hoped it didn't show.

“Of course," she said shutting the door behind her. “What seems to be the matter?”

“In my office, please.” He began walking the length of the hall to his room and held the door open for her as she entered into his private sanctuary. Zatriel preferred to take up this matter in the privacy of his own quarters away from prying eyes.

Rowan looked around as she entered. She hadn't been in here since he had completed refurbishing this area of Skyhold to suit his needs. The first level was maintained as a study, and instead of filling the empty cells with concrete blocks he used them as niches in which now housed a bookshelf nestled within the confines of each one with a large desk and high backed chair. The second level appeared to be a living area with all the comforts one could have to include a couch and dining table. A sleeping area was included off to the side that featured a large, ornate bed and dresser. None of this had been here since last she had ventured into his quarters.

Zatriel shut the door behind them and turned to face Rowhanna. “There is something I need to do, things I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” she asked cocking her head to the side. Whatever was troubling him she would certainly be there for him.

“I can't explain it here, it's too... private of an issue," he stated. "Would you go somewhere with me?" he asked quietly. "There is a place I would like to take you, if you don't mind. There we can speak freely.”

She looked at his face, he appeared troubled by something. And for whatever reason he did not wish to discuss it here. "If something is troubling you and you need to talk then certainly," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He masked the conflicting feelings that ran through him; overwhelming love and feelings of betrayal. He shook them off. What would soon occur needed to happen, he reminded himself. It was better this way.

He walked towards the living area where he had constructed a landing ramp that led out of the large, gaping archway that granted him access to and from Skyhold. She followed shortly behind him. “Have you ever flown on the back of a dragon?” he asked abruptly.

“No, I can't say that I have.”

"You will now," he said with a grin.

"One moment. Allow me to let Solas know I'm leaving and I'll return shortly." He grabbed her arm gently as she turned to leave halting her progress, “There is no time. It has to be now I'm afraid.” His statement was firm and filled with a sense of urgency. Apparently something was troubling him so much that he felt the need to leave now. Seeing no harm in this she nodded in agreement. Besides, the idea of riding on the back of a Dragon was all too tempting and she felt a rush of excitement that otherwise clouded her judgment.

 

“You might wish to stand aside as I transform,” he warned her.

Rowan moved back a bit giving him what she hoped was plenty of space. She had only battled dragons in the past. She had never once had the experience of riding on one. Of course none that she had ever encountered had been of his nature. Which, in some way, she thought was a shame that such a majestic line of creatures such as him would die when he did. As he began his transformation she noticed a large sack on the landing where she stood as well. She briefly wondered what it was for as it appeared to be empty. She became distracted as she moved her gaze back to his transformation process. As always Rowan was awestruck when he transformed into his natural state. He was large, inky black, and a sight to behold. She had never fully appreciated the beauty of Dragons until she had met him, and it never ceased to amaze her. His icy, blue eyes were in stark contrast to the rest of him. She wondered just exactly how large he truly was, for surely the size he opted to use when coming and going was nowhere near as close to his actual size. He was old, an ancient being. His true size must be tremendous, beyond her comprehension most likely. She wondered if she would get to see it this evening?

Once he completed his transformation he bent his head forward and extended a wing to where she stood. “Climb up,” he instructed her. His voice was a deep, rumbling growl. Rowan found herself momentarily paralyzed by fear, she had grown so accustomed to his Elven voice. Still she gingerly climbed up his wing that he offered to her and made her way onto his back. “Hold on tight,” he instructed her as he grabbed the sack in one talon then took flight with her on his back. Rowan barely had time to reach out and grab hold onto something before they were off. He was a huge, black beauty and he made certain not to fly too quickly so as not to knock her off and he banked around turns with a fluid grace. Rowan found herself thrilled at the experience as she watched the ground below her become smaller and the wind whipped her hair back. It was truly a marvelous experience, one she wished she had tried before but had always been too shy to ask.

He flew over the mountain range covering miles within seconds and after a few minutes he came to a gentle landing in a grassy field that was surrounded by rolling hills and craggy, stone outcrops. It was large enough to accommodate his size and few of the rocky hills featured openings to caves. The moon was full in the sky and her Elven night vision allowed her to see clearly. He extended his large wing to the ground so she could climb down onto the grass. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary yet he still seemed agitated as he transformed back into his Elven form. Did one of these caves lead to his lair? It seemed unlikely that he would choose one that could so easily be entered from the ground unprotected. Yet something was not right. He looked at her with a mixed expression of concern and seriousness on his face.

“Do you trust me, Rowhanna?” he asked in a serious tone.

“Of course I do," she reassured him. "I trust you with my life.” And she did. With hers and her daughter's. She knew he would never allow anything or anyone to cause them harm. She knew that he would even protect Solas if he had to because losing her husband would bring her too much grief. She trusted him explicitly despite Solas' insistence that he was unworthy of such trust.

“Good. Remember that.” He looked at her with a grim expression. From the confines of the sack he produced three scarves. She looked at them curiously. Without warning he stepped behind her and wrapped one around her eyes tying it tightly blocking her ability to see.

"Can you see anything?" he asked her gingerly. He needed her without sight at all if this was going to work but he didn't wish to instill fear into her just yet.

“No,” she replied. “Zatriel, what is this about?” She was extremely perplexed; did he wish her not to see where they were going? Or was there some surprise in store she was unaware of?

"Shh... Trust me," was all he said as he grabbed her by the arms and tied her hands behind her back. He had moved quickly and grabbed her arms roughly so she could not wrestle free from him as he did so. She became frightened suddenly and tried to resist, but he was far stronger than she and he had her wrists bound behind her back within moments. She tugged at her restraints but could not loosen them nor free herself from them. They cut deep into her wrists the more she struggled causing her pain. Before she could protest his actions he wrapped the last scarf around her mouth effectively cutting off her ability to speak as well. She was completely helpless now. She struggled against her bindings helplessly and the one scarf over her mouth muffled her cries.

"I'm sorry to have deceived you, Rowhanna,” he said in a melancholy tone, “but this must be done.”

Fear coursed through her veins as he had rendered her powerless. Without her sight, speech, or hands she was unable to use her Magic to fend him off. She doubted that she could even if she had not been constrained in such a manner anyhow, which made her all the more confused as to why he had decided to restrain her so. He must have something else planned if he felt the need to constrain her in this manner, and it only served to make her all the more fearful as to what was happening and why he had done this to her.

With a heavy heart he grabbed her by one arm and led her to the mouth of one cave in particular. He had chosen this cave among the rest because the end of it afforded him the ability to take on his natural dragon form. He would need it. She stumbled as she walked, unable to get her footing without her sight. As they went she felt the grass give way to stone and dirt and could tell they were walking through a cave now; she recognized the musty scent and could hear the faint dripping of water as the sound bounced on the walls and echoed throughout the cave. The scent and sounds were all familiar to her from her fighting days. By now her necklace was no doubt emanating her fear and panic to Solas. He would come for her, she thought. He would come for her and rescue her.

Once they reached the back end of the cave where it opened up into a large cavern Zatriel turned back into his dragon form. He moved her behind one of his wings keeping her out of sight and towards the farthest reaches of the cave and she stumbled as his wing pushed her backwards. He let out a loud Dragon call that shook the foundations of the cave and the shriek pierced her unprotected ears immobilizing her temporarily. Rocks tumbled from the ceiling and crashed to the ground. One grazed her shoulder and she let out a muffled cry of pain. He knew she would be unprotected from the bellow he let out, she could not cover her ears with her hands since they were bound, but the call had to made. He could hear her cries from beneath her gag. “Remain quiet,” he issued the warning, his voice a commanding tone now.

Rowan simply stood in place, her fear surmounting everything. She had trusted him blindly and he had done this to her. At his command she stopped making further noise and merely stood trembling in place. It was cold in the cave and she began to shiver. Her ears perked up as she heard commotion. It was the sound of other footsteps, footsteps that belonged to more than one person. Her necklace burned against her chest and she knew it could only mean one thing; The Others! What had he done?

"Have you done as you promised?" A familiar woman's voice rang out in the cave. She recognized the voice that asked the question; it was Andruil. Her necklace was almost burning against her skin. She could only pray that Solas could find her in time now. Zatriel had betrayed her, he had brought her before The Others.

“I brought the bride, Rowhanna,” he said moving his wing away to reveal Rowhanna into plain sight. “As you can see she cannot use her Magic. I have ensured that.”

"And the daughter? Where is she?" Andruil asked. "You promised you would bring both the mother _and_ the daughter."

"The daughter is mine to keep. An interesting development has presented itself and I am staking my claim on her," Zatriel stated.

"What development?" Andruil demanded from him. He was to deliver both the mother _and_ the daughter to Them.

"I have made the discovery that she can bear me offspring. As I am the last of my line you can see why this prospect is appealing to me. You get the mother. The daughter stays with me." Rowan screamed internally at the very idea that he would do this to Serenity. Another promise broken. What had gotten into him? Rowan pulled at her restraints again this time with more vigor but to no avail. The complete depth of his deception against her had made its full impact and she was unable to fight, lash out, free herself, or even flee. She heard The Other's laugh at her futility and she resigned herself to remain calm. If she listened, paid attention, she might yet find a way out of this. She would take the first opportunity afforded her if one presented itself.

"This isn't what we agreed upon," Andruil stated as the laughter died down.

"It is a recent discovery, hence my terms have changed. Besides, you still have the mother. Make your decision now before I change my mind."

"And what are your terms to this arrangement?" Andruil asked Zatriel.

"The amulet that has been made for me. It prevents me from being capable of mating successfully with the child and cannot be removed by conventional methods. With it I am tethered. If I am to mate with the daughter I need it removed, its power nullified. That is what I wish in exchange for the bride. The world will see my kind returned to it."

Rowan couldn't believe what she was hearing. It flew against everything she thought she knew of him. It had been _his_ idea for Solas to create the amulet! Had he changed his mind or had it been a ruse all along? Another way to gain their trust so he could exchange Rowan for Them to undo the Magic on it in and take off with Serenity? She was desperate and full of fear, not just for herself, but for that of her daughter now was well. She tried to scream again from the confines of her gag and heard The Others laugh at her attempts once more.

Rowan could hear murmuring and whispers in the cave amongst The Others when Andruil spoke up finally, “We agree to your terms, Dragon.”

Rowan felt the leathery wing of Zatriel covering her back up and shoving her up against the back wall of the cave roughly. She stumbled blindly as she went and her back hit the wall. The air crackled with familiar Magic she had felt emanating from Zatriel in the past but she was blinded as to what was happening around her.

Zatriel had planned this accordingly. As he began weaving his Magic there was sudden commotion from The Others, a sense of chaos amongst Them as They felt the Magic from him drawing upon Them rendering Them utterly immobile. He pulled and twisted at Their immortal coils lifting it up and out of each of Them in unison then obliterating the remnants of the wisps left behind. There remained nothing left of what They once were. The Others looked at each other confused, suddenly weakened, then back towards the Dragon. He had rendered Them mortal! Before They could collect Themselves enough to act he let out a large blast of fire and a great heat filled the cave as They attempted to retreat from the cave. The cave resonated with blood curdling screams the likes of which Rowan had never heard before but in her current state she couldn't make out exactly what was happening. She felt immense heat in the air and turned her back to it. Zatriel had kept Rowhanna as safe from the blast as he could using the protection of his wing. Suddenly there was nothing but silence left as the last of Their screams died out.

Zatriel turned back into his Elven form and began untying Rowhanna from her constraints. She was trembling in fear and anger. She looked around and saw Andruil's bow laying on the ground, that one she recognized from the grove, amongst the other weapons. There was nothing left of Them save Their charred remains with horrified expressions on Their faces, and the walls were scorched by the fire blast Zatriel had unleashed upon Them.

"What did you do?" she asked with a tremor in her voice. She was confused. One moment she was his hostage, and now he had set her free. It took a moment for the reality of what he had done to settle in. She looked at what remained of The Others. She had seen this kind of destruction before when hunting Dragons, the charred remains of their victims left behind, skin burnt away showing only muscle and bone, blackened from the heat.

"You recall the ability I have to render your kind mortal?" he asked reminding her of what she had read about him in the book. "I used it on Them and then slaughtered Them. They will no longer pose a danger to you and yours. I did what needed to be done."

Without warning Rowan slapped him across the face sharply. His face turned red at the imprint she left on his cheek. He did not retaliate, he merely looked at her with a somber expression.

"I deserved that," in a dead whisper. He could not fault her for her anger. Besides, he had put her in harm's way even if his intent was ultimately to ensure her protection.

"You could have told me!" she burst out in anger at him.

"No, I could not have," he looked at her with sad eyes. He hated that he had to deceive her the way that he did, but it had been a necessary evil in his eyes. "They needed to sense your fear, smell it in the air coming off of you. Had you been told They would have known that it was a ruse and I could not take that chance. I could not allow a single One to escape. You are safe from Them forever now. Not even a wisp of Their immortality was left unchecked. I destroyed Their immortality to its very core. They cannot possess another as Mythal did with Flemeth." Still, he had ultimately broken her trust in him. Possibly forever now. Yet if it meant that she and her family were now safe from The Others then it was worth it in the end.

"What you said about your Amulet and Serenity?" she asked.

"I needed something in order to convince Them that there was a valid reason that your daughter was not with us. I could not jeopardize you both."

Rowan cast him an angry look as if unconvinced. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Rowhanna, I would never bed your daughter. Not even with my amulet in place to protect her. I just needed to ensure that you would panic at just the right moments. I am sorry for this." He could no longer bear to look at her. The look in her eyes, the anger that radiated off of her, it weighed heavily on his heart. Instead he bent down and began placing all of the weapons into the large sack. Rowan merely slid down the wall of the cave as she was awash with too many emotions until she was sitting flat on the ground hugging her knees. She had a far away look in her eyes and was still trembling. The idea that he had betrayed her was too much to shake off. She hadn't been this truly frightened for her life in such a long time that it shook her to the core.

"Solas will force you out of Skyhold for good now. You know that, don't you?" she said in a flat tone. "There is nothing that I can do or say that will convince him otherwise."

Zatriel stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. She looked despondent and was hugging her knees tightly with her arms. Her feet and nightdress smeared with mud and dirt, tears streaming down her face. She merely stared across the cavern to the other side of the wall, it was partially scorched from his attack on The Others. No, there would be no convincing Solas to allow him to stay after this. Because of her necklace he would have felt the fear, the anger, the danger; all of it. She couldn't, and wouldn't, lie on his behalf when Solas already knew the truth of her emotions. Even without the necklace this was something she would not have hidden from him.

"I know that, and I accept my fate. But I saw no other way to do this," he replied. "They were becoming more dangerous than you realize," he told her. She looked up at him as he spoke. "They wanted the Elves to return to the Old Ways. To pray to Them, worship Them, empower Them even further. Soon enough there will be a revolution. The more faith and worship the Elves pour into their devotion, eventually new ones will form in Their place, but I could not allow the remaining Others to be granted even more power than They already had. I feared They would be able to strike you down, and I couldn't allow that future to come to pass. So I had to come up with a plan, even if it meant being exiled from Skyhold." And it was true. He had traveled far and wide seeking out The Others and They had made Their plans known to him. So he concocted this subterfuge as a means to an end. "Skyhold needs to prepare itself," he issued his warning.

She looked up at him and the sadness on her face melted him. He went over to help her to stand and she collapsed in his arms, buried her head in his chest, and began sobbing. Reluctantly he put his arms around her. This was no safer. Her song surrounded him and still pulled at him even with his amulet. And he still loved her. He loved her so much he felt his heart pounding against his chest. He held her in his arms tightly, he never wanted to let her go. This might be the last time he ever saw his beloved little Goddess.

“I thought you had betrayed me,” she said with a sob.

“Never, Rowhanna. I made an oath to you and swore to uphold it. And now I have.”

He looked down at her, the tears still coming. In that moment all he wished to do was kiss the tears from her face then devour her mouth with his. The effect of the song was too great. He was somewhat weakened from the ordeal with The Others, but he couldn't allow himself to give into the temptation. He had to resist. This was, unfortunately, something that had been overlooked in the calculations of the formula that had gone into making his amulet. It may protect them from him as far as bearing his children, but it did little in the way of drowning out their songs. He was not protected from _them_. And in his arms hers twisted and pulled at him while he caressed the back of her head and the scent of lilacs drifted off of her skin. She still made his heart race and his head swim. He still loved this little Goddess, but in the end it was best that he leave Skyhold altogether. He would travel far and wide to escape the sound of their songs. He battled with himself against the overwhelming craving to kiss her just once. He would never see her again and he desired to feel her lips upon his before he left forever. He fought it off and shook his head. He forced himself to release her and returned to placing the remaining weapons in the sack. When he finished he simply walked out of the cave leaving her to follow. He couldn't face her now. Not after what he had put her through. Things could have gone terribly awry, he realized that now. Another reason to leave Skyhold. What he had done was reckless, dangerous, and could have ended with her death. Something he would never have been able to forgive himself for.

"Come," he said as he walked out the cavern with his head hung down. "I should return you to your home now."

He knew that once he returned her he had a reckoning to face with her husband, and he would acquiesce to it.


	2. Fate Awaits

He was pacing back and forth in Zatriel's quarters. Even without his amulet he would have known his wife was in danger, they were soul bound after all. He may not know what the nature of the danger was but he knew it was serious. The last he had seen her was when she had left their room when Zatriel had come around knocking on their door asking to speak with her. He hadn't sensed it then, but the warnings came in shortly afterwards; Her emotions, pure and raw, of unbridled fear washing over him as he felt what she felt. He had promptly asked Morrigan to take over watch of Serenity in hopes of being able to locate where the Dragon had taken Rowan, but no matter how he searched he could not get a sense of her location. Nothing he did produced clear results. He even searched the Fade and could not find her there either, not even a sense of her essence. Nor could his Amulet hone in on her whereabouts as they were intended. The Dragon had cloaked where he had stolen his wife off to and this not only infuriated him to no end but increased his rising fear for his wife; That wherever she had been taken, whatever was happening to her, he could not find her to come to her side and save her. He was helpless and hated the feeling. The mere thought of losing her drove his fury towards the Dragon beyond the tipping point. Yet even still, without those missing pages from the book, he would not be able to end the Dragon's life. Even if he had them in his very hands at this moment he would be hesitant to use the spell until he had his wife back safe and sound.

Solas had searched every inch of the Dragon's room for some indication or clue as to where he had taken Rowan but found nothing. There was no hint or sign of a struggle either. She had apparently gone off with him of her own accord never once thinking about the various warnings Solas had given her about trusting this creature in the first place. And so he paced back and forth and he waited. Were Zatriel to return to Skyhold it would be here, in his personal quarters, and Solas intended to stay where he was in order to confront him immediately upon his arrival. That is _if_ the Dragon returned to Skyhold. And for his sake his wife had better be with him without a single hair on her head harmed or he would find a way to destroy the beast one way or the other.

Hours passed as the night grew later when he heard the flapping of leathery wings and felt the air flair up around him. The Dragon was returning. Whatever the danger was that had been posed on Rowan had passed, he knew that she was alive and well, yet it did little in the way of waning his anger. The Dragon appeared and landed and on his back sat Rowan. The Dragon lent her his wing to descend onto the platform and when she finally stepped foot back on solid ground she dropped what appeared to be a large sack onto the floor and came rushing into Solas' arms. Her hair was a mess, her faced marked by tears, and her nightdress muddied. She trembled in his arms as he held her protectively. He pulled away just enough to look her over, smoothing her hair and looking for any signs of injuries. Relief that she was alive washed over him and now he wanted to ensure she was unharmed but it was evident that whatever transpired had shook her to the core. Her wrists displayed bruises, the kind one would get from being bound. He had taken his wife and tied her hands and she had struggled against them. There was a small tear on the right shoulder of her nightdress revealing a slight abrasion. Other than that she appeared physically sound, but it was evident that emotionally she was unraveled from whatever had transpired. 

Rowan saw the concern in her husband's eyes and face and hugged him tightly burying her head in his chest. “I'm ok,” was all she was capable of saying. Even her voice was trembling. Solas encircled her in his arms protectively once more and held her tightly against him. He glared over at the Dragon, fire in his eyes.

“Where did you take her?” he demanded an answer from the creature. “What did you do to my wife?”

“I did what you were in no position to do,” Zatriel replied in a flat tone. He had completed his transformation back into his Elven form and picked up the large sack that Rowan had dropped to the floor. He carried it over to where Solas and Rowan now stood but was smart enough to maintain some distance. Her husband was furious, he knew, and would be even more-so after his confession of what he had done. He dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor in front of Solas' feet. They were weapons. Weapons Solas was all too familiar with, Andruil's bow among them. He had taken her before The Others. Zatriel merely looked at Solas. He expected no thanks. No reward. He knew he had made a dire mistake in doing what he had done with Rowan. Still, he faced Solas and met his angry gaze. “I did what needed to be done,” he informed him. “They are all dead now. They are a threat no more. You and your family are now safe.”

“You took Rowan before Them? Rowan did you know about this?” he asked her in disbelief. If Solas was furious before he was doubly so now.

“No,” Zatriel interjected, “she did not. I deceived her into coming with me under the false pretense that I wished to speak elsewhere privately. She was no willing participant in this. I bound her completely and used her to lure The Others to a meeting spot. It would not have worked unless even Rowhanna herself believed I had betrayed her.”

Solas moved to stand between Rowan and the Dragon. He didn't want him near his wife ever again, nor his daughter. Especially not after learning what the Dragon had done. He was raising his voice but did not care. He allowed his anger towards the Dragon to well up beyond a boiling point, but as far as he was concerned it was more than deserved. “You mean to tell me that you used my wife as bait in a plan you concocted to destroy The Others?”

“Yes, I did,” he responded, his voice devoid of any emotion. He would not give Solas the fight he was looking for because he knew what he had done was not only foolish but wrong. Her husband had every right to his anger. He set his own ego aside and allowed her husband the wrath he knew he very well deserved.

“Did you not think to tell me of this? Or to consult me on this matter?” Solas was beside himself. To think that this Dragon had put Rowan of all people in the same vicinity as The Others pushed his anger beyond any rage he had ever experienced. He was determined now; he would either find those missing pages himself or find another way to end this creature's existence once and for all. What he had done was inexcusable, no matter the intention.

Zatriel cocked his head to the side and for the first time since arriving back in Skyhold his voice carried a note of annoyance and anger as he challenged him. “Had I told you would you have conceded to the idea? Would you have stayed behind in Skyhold here, or would you have followed shortly after and endangered the plan I had set into motion?” It was a redundant question, he already knew the answer, yet he had allowed Solas's barbed words to get the better of him and lashed out. The look on Zatriel's face changed and resumed a reserved sense of defeat. He sighed and looked at the ground. He let go of his anger for Solas was right; he had endangered his wife in the off chance that his plan worked. He reserved no right to fight with her husband, especially after what he did. He looked back at Solas who was still glaring at him with venom and death in his eyes. “I did what I felt I had to be done. I understand that this will result in my banishment from Skyhold, and your family, forever. I accept that decision.”

“Very well. Leave. Now.” Solas was all too happy to issue the command.

Solas felt Rowan place a hand on his shoulder and he half turned to look at her. “Solas,” she began, “there are things I must tell you first.”

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. He should have known she would want to change his mind, but could not allow it. Had he lost her he would have been driven mad from grief. Yet he refused to speak to her with anything but softness in his voice after what she had endured. She was not the one at fault, after all. “Rowan, I love you, but after this there is nothing that could be said to change my mind.”

She looked up at him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “All I'm saying is that there are things you need to know and to consider that are of great importance. Come, let us talk. Just you and I. Alone.” She took one of his hands in hers and was leading him to the door. “Let me tell you what I've learned then send him off if you still feel you must. If you say he leaves when we are done I will not argue your decision. I promise.”

Solas looked back at the Dragon over his shoulder as Rowan opened the door and issued one last command, “Do not leave, Skyhold.”

*

Serenity was fast asleep in Morrigan's bed. Morrigan had heard the commotion coming from Zatriel's room earlier but knew well enough to remain in her quarters with the child. She spied the couple heading back towards their room, Solas looking as if he were about to tear the world apart and Rowan an absolute muddied mess. If they weren't heading to her room to retrieve Serenity then she knew this meant they would be talking in private. When Solas had come to her earlier he was fretful, stammering and could barely speak, and was obviously trying not to alarm Serenity when he asked Morrigan to look after her. Now they were entering their room shutting their door behind them. Something was not right and it alarmed her. She gently scooped Serenity up into her arms who opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at Morrigan as she made her way down the hall with her.

“Are we going to see Uncle Zack, Auntie Morri?” Serenity asked with her big blue eyes wiping the sleep away with a balled up fist.

“Yes we are, sweetheart,” Morrigan said with a small smile. “We're going to say hello to Uncle Zack.” Uncle Zack and Auntie Morri; these were the names Serenity had bestowed upon her and Zatriel when she first began talking and couldn't quite get their names correct. “Auntie Morri.” The nickname had begun to grow on Morrigan, and though she would never admit it to anyone, she adored it. She adored being seen as part of her family. It reminded her of the time when she had been a mother herself.

She reached Zatriel's door and gave it a gentle knock. Zatriel opened it cautiously and before he could say anything Serenity was reaching her little arms out for him to hold her. He took her in his arms without a second thought. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. “Uncle Zack!” He ruffled her wild, red curls and couldn't help but return the smile. “Hello, my little Wildfire.”

“May we come in?” Morrigan asked quietly. Zatriel took a step back to allow her entrance into his quarters as he held Serenity in his arms.

Serenity was snuggling up against Zatriel's chest looking up at him wide-eyed. “Did you and Mommy go on an adventure?” she asked excitedly. Morrigan shot him a surprised look. Apparently Serenity had caught on somehow that her mother and Zatriel had left Skyhold together.

“Yes, yes we did my little Wildfire.” Wildfire, that was his nickname for her. She had stolen a piece of his heart as quickly as she grew. He felt an enormous amount of love for this little Elven child Goddess, but it was not akin to the love he felt for her mother. It was a strange kind of love that was vastly different that he couldn't quite pin down. Another emotion he had never felt before. “Family” was the only word he could use to describe it as he heard it described by others. There was nothing romantic in this type of love, yet he would protect her as fiercely as he would her mother. She rested her little red head against his chest sleepily and yawned.

Morrigan followed shortly behind looking around. She noticed and recognized the weapons that now leaned against one of the walls. She knew them well from when she had worked with The Others. The sight of them filled her with dread. He saw the look in her eyes and shook his head indicating “No.”

“Are Auntie Morri and I sleeping here tonight?” Serenity turned her head and looked at Morrigan. “I want to sleep here tonight, Auntie Morri.” Zatriel looked at Morrigan who nodded. Zatriel carried her over to where his large bed nestled and laid her down. “Here, I'll tuck you in and you get some more sleep. How does that sound?” He tucked her into his bed and gave her a peck on the nose and she giggled. She had her mother's giggle and for the first time that evening he truly smiled.

No sooner than she was covered up she nestled her head into the pillow and yawned. She looked up at Zatriel and gave him a sleepy smile. “'Night, Uncle Zack. I love you.”

“I love you too, Wildfire.” He gave her a last kiss on the cheek and she quickly dozed off.

Morrigan plopped herself down on the couch that faced the bed so she could watch over Serenity as she slept. After he was finished tucking Serenity in he joined Morrigan on the couch. Together they sat side by side in silence until Serenity's breathing indicated that she was fast asleep.

“What did you do?” Morrigan asked in a whisper.

He looked at her then looked back over at the little one asleep in his bed before answering. “Something I shouldn't have. I convinced Rowhanna to leave with me and then used her as bait to lure The Others.”

“You did _what_?” Morrigan hissed the question at him to keep her voice to a minimum.

“It was a foolish plan,” he replied. “It won't be long before I will be forced to leave here. But the only way that I could convince all of Them to meet at the same time was if They believed I was delivering Rowhanna to Them. And even she had to believe I had betrayed her.” He looked over at the weapons that leaned against his wall now as if he needed to confirm to himself that it had worked. “They are dead now. Every last one of Them.” He looked back at Morrigan, his voice somber. “However I used Rowhanna and endangered her life in the process. I bound her. I made her believe I had betrayed her, and in a sense I did exactly that. I betrayed my oath that I had sworn; that I would never put her in harm's way or allow anything to happen to her. I was... fortunate that it worked out as I hoped, but I should have found another way." He peered at Morrigan then returned his gaze to the sleeping child in his bed. "I see that now, and I will pay penance for my transgressions.”

“They are all gone now? All of Them?” Morrigan asked incredulously with wide eyes.

“Yes.” Again his voice sounded flat, devoid of emotion. As if it had all been drained out of him, but Morrigan knew that was not the case. He continued to look at Morrigan, she had also been in danger from Them and she could not have so easily defended herself against Them as Rowhanna and Solas could. “I know They hunted you as well. I've known about everything from the beginning. You are free from Their clutches now.” He expected no thanks from Morrigan either. It didn't matter, he told himself. What was done was done and that they were all safe from Them was all that mattered to him now.

Morrigan sighed with a sense of relief and relaxed deeper into the cushions of the couch. “I'll never be truly free. Not yet,” she said looking at Zatriel beside her. “Not while Solas and Rowan hold the key to what I desire.”

“Ah yes, your quest for true immortality,” he responded. “And you think they will be able to deliver on that promise to you? I wish you the best of luck in that endeavor, Lady Morrigan.”

Morrigan quietly got up and retrieved a bottle of wine, his wine, and a glass. She poured herself a glass of wine and brought the bottle back with her. She sank back onto the couch tucking her feet beneath her on the cushions and took a long sip from her cup. The wine was stronger than anything she was accustomed to, but her nerves were rattled and she was suddenly fearful on behalf of the Dragon. Fearful of what was yet to come. She knew Solas well enough to know that there would be a reckoning one way or another, there was no telling what he would have in store to satiate his anger at this transgression.

“You make it sound as if you're leaving.” She looked over at him once again, his ice blue eyes flashing in the moonlight before turning his gaze towards her. This was the first time the two of them ever had spoken to each other amicably, let alone sit this close to each other of their own accord.

“You truly believe that anything Rowhanna has to say will be able to sway her husband's decision in this matter?” He shook his head. “No. I knew when I first concocted this plan that it would end with my leaving, but I felt that it had to be done. I didn't see any other way around it.” He looked at her briefly, then back over to Serenity fast asleep in his bed again. His eyes softened as he spoke next. “I need to ask a favor of you before I go. The Others were attempting to start a revolution with some of the Elves on the outskirts and I fear that it is too late to prevent it now even though They are gone. The seeds have already been sown. Skyhold must be prepare itself to protect not only itself but Arlathan as well. You must convince Solas of this.”

“And you think he will listen to me?” Morrigan laughed quietly at the absurdity of the very idea.

“He must.” His voice now carried a more serious and urgent tone when he spoke. “Rowhanna knows of this, I've told her everything I know. Speak with her and perhaps together you can convince him to take action before it is too late, though I fear it may already be too late.” He watched as Morrigan took another sip of wine before he continued, “War is the state of all creatures. You've lived long enough to know the truth of it. With or without The Others war is and always will be inevitable.”

She shook her head at him. “You're a fool if you think either of them will listen to me any more than Solas would listen to you.” She placed her now empty glass onto the table and went to stand up. He grabbed her arm gently and looked up at her. It was the first time he didn't look at her with disdain in his eyes or disgust for her on his face. He looked almost fearful, his features more softened.

“Where are you going?” he asked. She looked down at his hand on her arm and he let go.

“To take Serenity back to my room.” He was acting most strange, she thought to herself. Then again the ramifications and consequences of what he had done seemed to be weighing on him heavily.

“I would like it if she could remain here for the night, if it's all the same to you. Please.” His eyes were almost pleading with her.

Morrigan sighed. “I cannot leave her here with you alone. Solas would have my head otherwise and you know it. If she stays, I stay.” She plopped back down on the couch beside him ceremoniously, poured herself another drink, then draped her legs over his as if it were the most natural thing for her to do while in his company. “Now you have to contend with me being here for the night as well.” He looked at her and she simply winked then rested her head against his arm as she cozied up against him as if they were lovers. He shrugged internally and allowed her this much. He was too tired to get into a pitting match with her tonight. Had it been any other night he would have banished her from his room, nighttime was a most dangerous time for him to be around the opposite sex, but he was too drained in all regards for it to warrant a response. He simply wanted to watch Serenity sleep. Besides, he would not leave the couch as it was the only other piece of furniture that afforded him the ability to watch over the sleeping lass, and there was really nowhere else for Morrigan to rest. His bed was not an option available to Morrigan even if it was the last night he spent here.

He began to feel weary himself and needed to rest as he began to feel the weight of his eyes demanding that he close them. Refusing to leave his post on the couch he looked down at the already asleep Morrigan who was resting her head against him, legs still draped over his. He was too tired to care so he simply took the glass out of her hand, placed it onto the table, settled back into the cushions and dozed off leaving her where she rested against his arm. Besides, it would more than likely be the last time he ever saw his little Wildfire again and he was too tired to fight with Morrigan over the semantics of using his body as a resting post. He stared at the little redhead fast asleep in his bed before sleep overtook him.

*

It was early the next morning when he awoke. He was still a little groggy from the previous night but became keenly aware of the warmth of a woman's body on his lap. He had one hand laying gently on a leg, and an arm wrapped around her as her head rested on his chest. He felt her head on his chest rise and fall in sync with his breathing. The faintest hint of delicate perfume wafted in the air. He was a little confused until he opened his eyes and looked down. Morrigan. He remembered now. She had fallen asleep against him the previous night and in his sleep he must have cradled her in his arms without thinking. He simply remained where he was and looked over at Serenity. She too was still fast asleep in his bed. She was so little she looked engulfed by it. He felt Morrigan stir in his arms and looked down at her. She looked up at him blinking as if to trying to get her bearings straight. It was at this point this his door opened and Rowan and Solas stepped in together. Morrigan looked back and forth between the couple and Zatriel before leaping out of his arms and off the couch. She began smoothing her dress and hair avoiding looking at Zatriel. He stood up slowly and walked over to his desk near the door.

Rowan and Solas were giving Morrigan sideways glances when Rowan went over to the bed to wake up her daughter and retrieve her from Zatriel's bed. “Nothing happened, right?” Morrigan asked him in a low whisper. “Nothing at all?”

“Nothing happened, Lady Morrigan,” he assured her. Apparently the wine had hit her harder than she realized if she need confirmation that nothing had transpired between them.

Rowan left with Serenity in tow, still fast asleep. Solas looked over at Morrigan who lifted her chin in defiance. “I'm staying,” she announced as she came and took a stance beside Zatriel. “Don't think you can make me leave, Solas.” She knew how it must have looked walking in on them the way they had slept, but she cared not one bit. If that's what it took for Solas to agree to her presence then she would let him believe what he wanted. She cast Zatriel a sideways glance then turned back towards Solas.

“As you wish,” he consented. His voice was unyielding however. “It changes nothing.” Solas looked over at Zatriel. “I listened to what Rowan had to say, but it did not change my mind in the slightest. You must leave Skyhold by the end of the day never to return. Stay away from my family for the remainder of however many years you have left to you.”

Zatriel nodded at Solas and then pulled a book from off of one of the various shelves in his study area. He approached Solas and handed the book to him. “Before I go it is only fitting that I give you this. The remaining chapters, as promised.” Solas took the book and flipped through its pages. Just as the Dragon said they were all there. Even his most coveted section. He had them in this very room all along right under his very nose. Zatriel continued, “As I have mentioned before I no longer remember which of the names on the list once belonged to me. I have long forgotten it.” He squared his shoulders and looked Solas in the eyes when he spoke again. “I would ask one favor of you before I leave, if it pleases you.”

“I owe you nothing,” Solas sneered.

Zatriel shrugged it off; he deserved no less, expected no less. “It's a simple request, and one that I'm certain you will gladly indulge me in.” Solas looked at him curiously as he continued, “I am tired. I have nothing left, no further purpose in my existence. Once I have departed cast the spell. End my life. Let it be done. Just...” his voice trailed off and his strong composure melted away. “Allow me a few days to be as far away from here as possible before you do so.”

“Why?” Solas asked suspiciously. Was this some sort of ruse the Dragon was trying to pull?

“Because this place is the only place that has ever felt like a home,” was his simple reply. “The only place where I felt like I had... family.” He met Solas' gaze. “If I am to die I do not wish to have my last memory that I take with me to the beyond to be that of Skyhold. I know I don't deserve as much, but it's all I ask.” He stood and awaited for his answer.

“Granted.”

Morrigan gasped where she stood and looked over at Solas wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the both of them. “Wait. What? You're going to just... kill him?” The very idea was incomprehensible and absolutely absurd to her. She wouldn't allow it.

“It's the only way to ensure he is never a threat to my wife or daughter ever again.” Solas stared right into her and through her. He cared not of her opinion or feelings in this matter. If this morning was any indication of the nature of her relationship with the Dragon it was of no consequence to him.

“No!” Morrigan shouted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the two of them. She could not, no would not, stand idly by as they discussed Zatriel's death so casually in agreement with each other. The very thought was ludicrous. “I will not allow this!” she stated with authority as she stood between Solas and Zatriel speaking to the both of them. She knew she was risking everything she wanted from Solas and Rowan, the gift of immortality, but she was willing to sacrifice it if that's what it took to stop this insanity.

“You have no say in this matter, Morrigan. What he did was unforgivable.” Solas informed her in that calm but authoritative manner he was infamous for.

“He made a mistake!” She was clamoring for a way to reach through to Solas. Finally anger took over as she approached Solas firing her next words at him, “As if you've never made a mistake in your entire pathetic life.”

“I will not defer in my decision, Morrigan,” he informed her. She expected spitfire and animosity in exchange but he remained as calm as ever letting her know in no way could his decision be swayed.

“We are going to need him, Solas. You just refuse to admit it.” She stood, folding her arms, and dared him to challenge her. She refused to let the matter drop. She would defend Zatriel from this madness whatever the cost to herself. Yet Solas remained as indifferent as ever. It infuriated her and she shook her head in frustration. If Rowan was incapable of changing his mind what hope did Morrigan have?

“What makes you think we need him?” he asked her. She doubted anything she said at this point would sway his decision, but she would be damned if she wouldn't at least try to talk some sense into him. She would approach him from a view he might consider; a tactical standpoint. She would try to convince the warrior in him that they needed Zatriel. It was the last card she had to play on the Dragon's behalf.

“If there is a war brewing he is the best offense and defense you have,” she began. “You have no real military as of yet, but if you arrive at Arlathan and take him with you and _show_ them what he truly is and that he's on our side your chances of garnering an army increases tenfold. Their faith in your ability to protect them and make a call to arms increases. You show them we have a weapon that cannot be defeated by conventional methods. _That's_ why you need him.”

Though Morrigan presented a compelling argument Solas was not ready to allow himself to be swayed. “And at what cost, Morrigan?” he asked her. “How do we know that he will not attempt some other foolish endeavor that endangers my family? Or even you, for that matter? Or had you not considered that in your quest to spare his life?”

Morrigan felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over. It was Zatriel. His face was blank, devoid of all emotion. It was obvious he had thought about this and had planned this all along. “Morrigan, it's alright.” He merely looked at her with a faint and forced smile. “I told you, I have already accepted my fate. It is what I desire.”

“No,” she told him firmly turning to address him now in this matter. She refused to give up. “I know it is not what you want, don't you dare lie to me. Besides YOU made an oath yet are willing to break by dying. One you swore to uphold to Rowan and Serenity both. If there is a war brewing you will be breaking your vow by NOT being here to protect them. If you die, it will be in battle protecting the ones you swore to protect.” She stood now with her hands on her hips challenging him to talk his way out of the argument she presented.

Zatriel's face became awash with sorrow. He looked down then back up at her, his eyes tearing up. “I have already broken my oath by doing what I have done. My word means nothing now.”

“You did no such thing,” she informed him. She briefly wondered if the whole world had just gone mad? She was jabbing at his chest with a finger angrily now. “You did _not_ wittingly break your oath, you twit! You were stupid, yes you are a fool, but you still have an oath to uphold and I expect you to keep it!” She folded her arms and awaited for Zatriel to respond but it was Solas who spoke next from behind her.

“Morrigan, a word please.”


	3. Careful What You Wish For

Solas and Morrigan exited Zatriel's room and walked down to the end of the hall in silence. Morrigan could literally feel that he was livid beneath the cool facade Solas' attempted to cover it with. Abruptly her turned and faced Morrigan with a raised eyebrow and asked, “So tell me, Lady Morrigan, exactly how long have you known this 'Zatriel'?”

Morrigan looked at him astonished at the accusation. She had worked with The Others occasionally but she had never known about the existence of Zatriel until reaching Skyhold. “Are you insinuating the he and I have known each other all along?” she asked as her face changing from shock to pure ire. The gall of the accusation almost left her dumbfounded until she reminded herself that this was Solas she was contending with. It should have come to her as no surprise at all.

“You worked with The Others, did you not?” He lifted his chin and looked down his nose at her arrogantly as he posed the question.

“You know that I did. What of it?” she asked crossing her arms and huffed in agitation. This was not news to him, so what was the point of such a question?

Solas stood tall with his wrists crossed behind his back and paced back and forth as he spoke, “For one he claims to have known what They've been up to all along. I find it hard to believe that your paths have not crossed before Skyhold, or that you were not also aware of Their intentions.”

He stopped pacing and looked her dead in the eyes. If she lied to him he would know it. If she could not be trusted he would know that as well. She was a self-serving type and he was fully aware that she remained at Skyhold for only two reasons, one of which was now no longer a concern; She had needed protection from The Others and she still craved the secret to immortality. The Others were no more, so that only left one thing remaining to justify her desire to remain. If she had a role in all of this he wanted to know and planned to get it out of her.

“I assure you, whatever dealings They had with him I was no witness to,” she fired back at him. His accusations, the sheer way he treated her with the utmost disregard despite all she had done, made her livid. She would not be bullied into backing down and felt she didn't have to justify herself to anyone, let alone to him of all people. Yet she would defend herself against his verbal attacks regardless. “I was not privy to any inside information as to Their plans. I ran errands in exchange for things of value I wanted. No more, no less.” Solas was as insufferable as ever, she thought to herself. This wasn't the first time that she wondered what it was that Rowan saw in him to begin with. “The first time I laid eyes on him was here at Skyhold and I was most forthcoming with that information, was I not?” she reminded him.

“Ah yes,” he said still as smug as when they began this discussion, “I recall that. You were most frightened at the time, weren't you? Yet now you vouch for him?” He looked at her awaiting an answer.

“I do.”

“I see. For... _strategic_ reasons?”

Morrigan glared at him. She knew full well what he was insinuating. This morning's display did nothing to help in the way of making him believe otherwise. She lifted her chin and placed her hands on her hips, squaring her shoulders against the underlying accusation. Let him believe what he may, she told herself. Nothing she could say would convince him differently as it was.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. “You realize the danger he still poses to my family and I? What he did to The Others he could easily do to any of us. Indeed, what's to stop him from stripping our very own immortality away?”

Morrigan leaned against the wall and folded her arms once again. If he wanted to battle with words, she would give it to him. “You could start off by not giving him a reason. That would be a most excellent beginning. As it stands you're the only one not off to a good start, are you?” her words were dripping with barbs and sarcasm.

It was very clear to even her that the Dragon's love for Rowan and Serenity kept Solas safe by default. She was beginning to suspect that nothing she could say would change his mind and wondered why he had dragged her out for a discussion on the matter if such was the case? Solas would never admit that they needed him, and he was far too proud to admit when he was wrong. And they _did_ need the Dragon, for the moment at least. That was all the time she could hope to buy Zatriel. Morrigan could only pray that afterwards Zatriel would be able to prove himself to be a trustworthy ally. Yet he and Solas were so similar in their stubbornness she feared they would always be in conflict with one another while he remained at Skyhold. The best she could hope for was to buy him some time.

“Tell me something, do you actually believe he acted because he felt the The Others were a threat to all Elves everywhere? Because of the dissent They were sowing? On behalf of the people across the lands? Out of compassion?” he threw the barrage of questions her way without pause not allowing her the ability to answer. Instead he continued, “No, you and I both know he carried out his insane plan in regards to his feelings for Rowan. My wife and child are the only things that stays his hand currently.”

Morrigan sighed. She couldn't begin to imagine how he must feel knowing that the Dragon harbored love for his wife. The simple fact that it bothered him was a clear indication of his own insecurities. He saw him as a threat because Solas himself never once believed, and apparently still didn't believe, that he was worthy of Rowan's love.

Morrigan began by pointing out the obvious, “He doesn't just love Rowan, he respects her. He has spent ample enough time in her presence to see that she is an honorable, compassionate, and intelligent woman. His feelings aside I think that would be cause enough for him not to. Serenity is but a child, so naturally she has done nothing to warrant it and he loves her as well.” Her eyes flashed at him as she continued, “You are the only one out of the three that has cause for concern and that frightens you even though you have your precious missing pages now where you can end his life on a whim. You have those pages only because he saw fit to give them to you,” she reminded him. “Consider yourself lucky that he loves your wife for I'm certain that is the only protection you have from him,” she hissed at him. She advanced on Solas in the hall. “If he had any inkling how many times you have broken that poor woman's heart you and I may not be having this conversation.” Her amber eyes flashed at him as her frustration and anger built up.

Solas met her gaze then looked away. She was right; the Dragon's love for his wife and daughter was all that kept the it from posing a threat to Solas. Additionally, as much as he hated to admit it, he would be an asset in the event of an oncoming war. He looked back at Morrigan. “It appears I am outnumbered in opinion,” he declared. “You and Rowan both have pleaded your case for him.” He had been defeated in this endeavor despite what he believed about the risks involved in allowing the Dragon to stay. “Very well,” he said, “I will agree to allow him to stay. For now.”

“'Tis the most reasonable thing I've heard today,” Morrigan remarked sardonically.

“Here are my terms, Lady Morrigan; If he is to stay then you must work alongside him.”

Morrigan stopped in her tracks and turned sharply. “What?”

Solas grinned widely as he delivered his conditions to her. “I thought you would be happy considering your obvious attraction to him.”

Morrigan looked at him aghast. “I'm not-”

Solas stopped her as he put up a hand and continued, “I will need someone with him as my eyes and ears and there is still a lot of work that needs to be done.”

“Oh I see. Once again I am at the behest of the mighty Fen'Harel,” Morrigan announced while waving a hand in the air dramatically. For a moment the two merely locked eyes with each other, Morrigan obviously fuming. If nothing else, before she saw the end of her last days, she swore to herself she would smack that smug look right off his face.

“Oh and one last thing, you get to deliver the news.”

Morrigan resigned herself to turn and walk back to Zatriel's room. As she went she called out in a haughty tone, “By the way, have you two considered hiring a nanny? Because I am not it.” If she had to be his “eyes and ears” then Solas and Rowan would need someone else to care for their daughter whenever they needed to talk, fight, or fuck she thought to herself. She continued her way down the hall with a smile on her face knowing that behind her was a fuming Solas. He would find a way to make her pay for that transgression somehow one day, but she took joy in the fact that she had the last word in the argument.

*

Zatriel sat at his desk after Morrigan and Solas had left. He knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind. If Rowhanna couldn't what had made her think she could? It mattered not to him. After all, as he had told her, he accepted his fate and expected no less from Solas after what he had done. Instead of wondering about the outcome of their conversation he merely took a blank piece of parchment and began compiling a list. He would be leaving all of his possessions behind. After all the dead required nothing. And so he divided his collection of books into categories and based these on who in Skyhold would inherit what from him. Lore, ancient knowledge and lost history, tales older than time as well as all his precious gems and jewelry he would leave for Morrigan. These were the things she craved most; Knowledge and finery. Besides, there was nothing Arcane he could offer her to increase her current abilities save for potions and poisonous concoctions she may not have ever encountered. Magic-wise she was as good as she was ever going to get and had far exceeded what any other human had performed save Flemeth. It should have come as no surprise to him that the Mythal/Flemeth entity had once been her “Mother” and mentor. The signs had been right there all along. For Solas that was an easy decision; all his lost Arcane knowledge would be passed onto him even if he was hesitant to do so. Rowhanna he would pass on poetry, songs, and art. Things he knew she was passionate about. It felt small in comparison, but she didn't have great desires like the others had. He eyed the weapons against the wall. He did have, however, a staff of greater power than the one she currently owned and would leave that to her as well. Whether or not she opted to use it considering who it was obtained from was up to her. Serenity was the real riddle. Although she was aging at an advanced rate he knew not what she, as a woman, would desire or what would be of good use to her.

As he pondered over this there came a knock on his door. Before he could answer he heard his door open. He didn't need to look to know who it was, he was now familiar with the scent of the perfume of the person who wore it; It was Morrigan. So Morrigan was sent to deliver his sentence. How fitting, he thought. He placed his quill back into its ink well, set the list off to the side, and merely waited. He heard her approaching his chair and waited for her to come around to the side of his desk. Instead he felt two hands sliding across his chest and the heat of her breath against his ear. He sighed. She was relentless in her flirtations even in delivering his death sentence.

“Congratulations, my dear. You get to stay,” she whispered in his ear. He felt the brush of her lips against his ear as she whispered the news to him.

“I'm honored to hear that,” he replied sarcastically.

He felt her stand up straight slowly dragging her nails across his chest as she went. “You can thank me later,” she said finally letting go of him to come around the side of his desk. Her hair was still tussled from having fallen asleep in his quarters the night before and she apparently didn't take the time to fix it nor change her clothing before returning.

“You will be waiting a long while, then,” he informed her as he remained seated at his desk. “I did not ask you to barter on my behalf. I had accepted my fate and do not recall asking you to change that outcome.”

“Someone is being most ungrateful,” she said coming full circle to stand at the opposite side of his desk. She leaned down resting her elbows on the desk's surface and placed her face against her folded hands which afforded him a full view of her cleavage. He looked away uninterested in the view she presented before him.

She peered down and noticed the list he had been compiling. Pointing at it she asked out of curiosity, “What's this?”

“Before you interrupted me I was composing a list of my possessions and to whom they were going to. After all were I going to die there would have been no need for me to take them with me. All of this knowledge would have gone to waste,” he said waving at the bookshelves.

Morrigan slowly stood up and sauntered around to his side of the desk. Before he could protest she had all but poured herself into his lap. She looked up at him with false innocence batting her eyelashes at him asking, “And what were you going to leave me, pray tell?”

“It is of no consequence now, is it?” he pointed out. “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to depart at once.”

“But you don't have to leave. I told you, you are allowed to stay.”

“And yet, given my foreign nature, there are still things that require attention. It's been a long while since I've hunted so I need to feed. Or have you forgotten what I truly am?” he asked her. “Do you believe that cheese and grapes are enough to satiate my true forms needs?” He looked down at her and she cast him a pouting look yet he was no fool, he knew better when it came to this woman.

She laid her head on his chest and traced a finger along his arm. She purred against his chest and burrowed her body deeper into his. “I'm certain you'll also need to lure some poor, unsuspecting woman into your bed as well?”

“That as well,” he stated dryly ignoring her overt attempts at being seductive.

“What if you didn't need to leave Skyhold to find a woman willing to satiate your needs?” She had lifted her head so that she could pose her question against the skin of his neck and began caressing his chest. “What if I told you that you had a such a woman sitting right here in your lap? Would that do?” Her voice was husky now. She was not afraid to admit to the lure, the attraction, to find out first hand what it would be like to be taken by a creature such as him.

He shook his head in amusement at the suggestion. He knew full well what women suffered when he was through with them. They were lucky that he was at least compassionate enough to use his powers of seduction to make the act itself pleasurable and to bed them with as much kindness as he could muster. It was the afterwards that was most painful. Painful enough that he healed them before going on the hunt for his next target. He laughed lightly at her attempts to convince him into bedding her. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. “You think you can satisfy my sexual needs, Lady Morrigan?” he asked amusingly. “Trust me, you are not fit for the task. It takes more than one woman to satisfy my urges. Unless the female in question is a Dragon, then only once.”

“How many women does it take?” She was looking up at him in wonder.

“Three to four.”

“Why so many?” she asked with feigned innocence in her voice.

He looked down at her again and his icy blue eyes shot right through her. He saw the flush in her cheeks and the rise and fall of her breasts indicating that instead of frightening her away he was doing quite the opposite. At any given moment he could have simply lifted her off of his lap and deposited her onto the floor, but if she wanted to play at this game he would test exactly how far she was willing to go. “My needs are great and one woman is not enough to meet them," he said as he traced her jawline with a finger. He watched on as her skin prickled at his touch as he continued, "Not to mention I would not have any woman suffer my advances more than once. The experience is most unpleasant afterwards. She requires a great amount of healing.”

“I do so love a challenge,” she drawled. The idea that he required more than one dalliance furthered her desires. A man with such stamina, though he was no man at all, left her burning with the hunger to pursue her advances.

“You enjoy playing with fire don't you, Lady Morrigan?”

“Among other things,” she breathed as she slid her hand down to his groin embracing his growing erection with her fingers. She yearned to yank away the leather of his pants that prevented her from wrapping her fingers around it fully.

“And you believe _you_ can satisfy my desires?”

“I'm willing to find out.” She was now pressing her breasts against him while gliding her hand against his increasingly growing erection. An erection that was quickly developing despite how he felt about her on a personal level. His sexual needs did not discriminate, a woman was a woman at this point and he was still curious as to how far she was willing to go.

“Tell me, how would you explain needing to remain in your bed for the better half of the week while you recover?” he asked as he lifted her chin as if in preparation for a kiss. He leaned in bringing his lips close enough to almost touch hers with his own, his breath hot against her skin.

“I quite enjoy a little pain with pleasure,” she breathed against his mouth. He could smell her desire for him permeating from her skin and her eyes were slightly glazed over when he looked into them. His hand slithered down from her face to her throat to finally capture one of her breasts beneath the velvet of her dress. She moaned and pressed her body deeper into his hand as he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Quickly he stood up pulling her to her feet and bent her over his desk face down before she could protest. He kept one hand on her back to prevent her from standing and used his other hand to hike up the back of her dress all the way her waistline. Her ass and legs were now completely exposed to him and fully on display.

“And what if I told you that I would do nothing in the way of pleasuring you? That I would simply take you right here where you are, as is, without a care in the world to whether or not you enjoyed yourself?” He firmly pressed his erection against her further holding her in place. His erection strained against his pants with a painful desire to be freed.

Feeling him pressed against her she looked over her shoulder and grinned wide. “Go on, then,” she urged him on with a wide grin. “Do it.”

“And if I break you?” he asked as he leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

“I'll merely heal myself,” she replied nonchalantly while pressing her ass further into him.

“What if I break that willful spirit of yours? What then, Lady Morrigan?” he whispered the question against the skin of her neck. She shivered at the touch of his breath on her neck.

“You would fail as other men have,” she proclaimed in her vanity despite her raging desire to be taken right then and there.

He stood back up dragging his nails across her velvet covered back as he went and kept her pinned with his hips alone. “You play a very dangerous game, Lady Morrigan.”

“I do so enjoy a good game.” She pressed her ass against his now fully erect cock even harder this time flashing a daring smile his way from over her shoulder.

Zatriel growled under his breath and slowly began to unbuckle his pants. If she wanted to find out so badly what it was like, he would show her. She was like an annoying itch that wouldn't go away no matter how much one scratched and he hoped that after this encounter she would not hound him any longer. “This is the last time I will offer you a chance to back down.”

“I quite enjoy where I am,” she stated as she spread her legs even wider apart for him as a sign of her eagerness.

Quickly he erected a sound barrier, he didn't need nor want all of Skyhold to hear her screams or to know what was going on in his chambers. He then tugged at the strings that held her panties up and snatched them off of her roughly tossing them to the side. He freed his erection and, using his thumbs, spread her lips wide apart. He took a brief moment to admire the sight before him. Although he may not like this woman one bit he did have to admit that the form she had chosen to possess was a sight to behold. She had an exquisite ass that led to equally exquisite long, toned legs. He looked at her sex bared before him as he held her open and noticed that she was already wet for him. Their banter apparently had been quite a turn on for her, which she would quickly become grateful for because he would do nothing to entice her body to feel pleasure of any kind and yet he needed her wet for him, at least in the beginning.

He pressed his erection against her opening and began to ease himself inside of her. He was pleased he chose to take her in this position so he could enjoy watching his cock as it slid the head of his member into her. She gasped out loud when he entered her and her hands gripped the edge of the desk. She was actually much tighter than he expected, and he was certain he was larger than any man she had ever been with before. He had expected some amount of tightness due to his unusually large size, but she was just the right amount that he enjoyed the most. The kind where it was almost a struggle to enter fully, but not so tight he couldn't ravish her body when he was ready to. He could have just as easily shoved his whole cock into her now that he had his head buried in her with one swift movement had he a mind to but he allowed himself, and her, this brief moment of slow pleasure. He rocked his hips back and forth easing further into her with each passing until he had filled her completely. Her insides were aflame and quivering in anticipation and he was coated in her wetness. He took a moment to simply enjoy the sensation.

“Does this please you, Lady Morrigan?” he asked as he remained buried deep within her as he took hold of her hips.

“Quite so,” she purred, “Shall we see now what you can do with it?”

“This is about satisfying _my_ needs,” he reminded her. “I don't recall discussing _yours_.” With that he pulled back then plunged himself all the way into her with such force she cried out in pain, her knuckles turning white as she grasped the edge of the desk tightly, and her body jolted on the desk. She stiffened from the sudden forcefulness of his taking of her sex. He pulled back once more slowly and paused long enough to say, “All you need to do is say 'Stop' and it ends.”

“I refuse,” she hissed at him despite the pain he had caused her. Once again her body jolted on the desk as he forced his way back into her as quickly and as hard as he could. He began quickening his pace and was now pounding into her relentlessly and with a ferocity he had never made any other woman suffer till now. With each thrust she continued to cry out in pain. He remained ever vigilant and listened for her to say the word “stop” but it never came so he became unforgiving in the taking her sex for his own pleasure. The sound of skin could be heard as with each thrust his pelvis smacked against her ass. Eventually he felt her body relax and her cries of pain slowly turned into those of pleasure. Each time he increased how roughly he invaded her sex she continued to endure and master the pain until it became pleasurable. Still, it had been a long time since he had been able to take a woman's body with such force that he kept slamming his cock into her depths repeatedly. He took her as quickly and as roughly as he could without causing her any physical injury. He was determined that not only would he take her, he would allow himself to come inside her as well.

He continued his relentless and furious strokes for a few more minutes enjoying the ability to take a woman in this manner despite the fact that she was now enjoying it. His moans heard himself moaning with each inward thrust, a low and guttural sound from deep within his throat. He had hoped that by taking her with such fierceness it would be enough to deter further overt flirtations with him in the future after all was said and done, but he had clearly underestimated Morrigan's ability to withstand the rigors of such brutality. He smiled inwardly, if she was going to respond to such levels of pain with enjoyment then he would have be forced to switch tactics. He continued to plow into her sex with a harsh thrusting of his hips as he gripped her tightly but slowed down just enough to change the speed in which he took her. She began to moan in pleasure each time he drove himself inside her and he began to aim for the orgasm he knew was right around the corner. The orgasm he desperately needed and sought.

Though he would never admit it he was enjoying himself immensely. The way she felt wrapped around him, the heat of her encasing him. It had been a long time since he had bedded a woman, and he had spent a considerable amount of time yearning and lusting over Rowhanna which did nothing in the way but to make matters worse for him. Finally he allowed himself to let go and began to give in to the simple pleasure of the sensation of a woman's sex wrapped around his cock. Aside from the taking of another female of his own species he always enjoyed sex in Elven form. It was built for pleasure and sensuality, and he reveled in the enjoyment he received from it now.

His movements became more fluid as he rolled his hips into hers to bury his himself into her depths repeatedly. His pace was much slower, he was taking his time to enjoy the act of sex, to enjoy how it felt being within her. He was so close he could feel it. The slight twitch of his cock indicated that his orgasm was right around the corner, the orgasm he so desperately required. By the sounds coming from Morrigan she would be following shortly behind him. He quickened his pace slightly choosing a steady rhythm to coax his orgasm to a head faster and felt the familiar tightening in his loins. When he finally came he growled deep in his throat and buried his cock as far into her as he could and she moaned out in pleasure as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. He heard her sighs and moans come with more frequency and knew she was closing in on her own orgasm. He continued to pleasure her and waited for the perfect moment. He watched her body for the telltale signs, felt her insides for the indications that she was about to come. He would take immense personal pleasure from what he was about to force her to endure. He gave her the sensual movements of a thoughtful lover yet with enough power behind his inward thrusts to award her with the right amount of pain she seemed to enjoy immensely. Finally they began; all the indicators from her sex that was wrapped around him that telling him she was on the verge of an orgasm of her own. He kept up his pace and waited and just as her orgasm crested over her body he quickly pulled completely out of her with a smile. He held her in place so she could not move and kept her legs spread apart with his feet. She was coming but he denied her sex the ultimate enjoyment of being filled as it did so.

“You bastard!” she cried out as he watched her sex convulse and twitch on empty air.

“Come now, I'm not that cruel. I could have left you completely empty-handed, so to speak.” He watched as her entire body convulsed and desperately attempted to find some purchase in which to pleasure herself with, but even her clit could not serve her as he held her just far enough away from the edge of the desk that she couldn't grind up against it. He waited until she went completely limp, her orgasm having passed leaving her ultimately unsatisfied. His seed was seeping out of her sex and her ass was red from the painful taking of her body. She would be bruised within the hour, but again, that was of no concern to him. Finally he pulled her to a standing position and deposited her into his chair. She yelped in pain as she landed on the chair, her ass already pained her.

“You son of a bitch!” she yelled at him. He was certain that if she were in a condition to stand she would attempt to smack him across the face, but as it was she was too sore and weak in the knees to move from where he had dumped her.

He bent down laughing and retrieved her panties from off of the floor and tossed them to her. “I believe these are yours.” He bowed and began walking towards the landing. It was high time he left. “Good luck making it back to your quarters, Lady Morrigan.”


	4. A Friendly Face

Rowan was just finishing up her bath when Solas returned. She had already given Serenity her bath, dressed her, and sent her off to her room to play while she tended to herself. She needed it, this simple distraction and relaxation. She tried to shake the looming sadness over the inevitable sentence Solas was to pass on Zatriel but failed. It was enough that Zatriel was all too eager for Solas to do so, and the very idea upset her even more. Yet, as it stood, she had promised her husband that whatever decision he made she would support. She had presented her thoughts on the matter to Solas, so now all she could do was put on a strong face and wait for his return.

She heard their door open and Solas appeared at the top of the stairs and merely looked at her. “It is done,” was all he uttered. Her shoulders slumped and in silence she rose from the bath waters picking up her robe and wrapped herself in it without even drying off. She knew he would perform the spell, he had said as much, but now that it was complete she still couldn't believe it. Zatriel was gone. Forever. The last of his line extinguished like the flame from a candle snuffed out between two fingers.

“So it is over then?” she asked solemnly. She couldn't make eye contact with him, not that she was upset with him personally, but at the loss of what she had considered a dear friend. She had already lost so many people in the past and this would be another memory that stung her heart. She wondered how they were going to explain his absence to Serenity and what impact it would have upon their daughter? For the first time in her life she knew that she would be forced to lie, to her own daughter even, lest she resent her own father for what had been done to the Dragon she had labeled as her uncle and loved him as such.

“Yes,” Solas replied, “You ladies have won. This time.”

Rowan's head shot up as she looked across the room at her husband. “What do you mean?”

“It seems that Morrigan had opinions of her own on the matter which, coincidentally, were the same as your own. She merely voiced hers in a much more _colorful_ fashion.”

Rowan eyed him curiously. “He lives?” she asked incredulously. “You didn't go through with the spell?” Surely he would not jest on such a sensitive matter, would he?

“No, I did not,” he said slowly crossing the room to where she stood. “It would appear that I am outnumbered in my own home.” He grinned at her as he drew closer to her. “You ladies have an unfair advantage on the playing field,” he teased then smiled when he saw Rowan's spirits lift. He had seen the pained look on her face when he first spoke and almost regretted teasing her so.

“Are you certain she didn't win you over with her sultry, seductive walk?” she asked playfully as she began swaying her hips mimicking Morrigan's strut.

“I wouldn't do that were I you,” he warned her with a glint in his eyes.

“Does my husband enjoy the way she looks when she walks that way?” she playfully quipped placing one hand on her hip Morrigan style.

“No,” he stated, “I'm implying that it looks all too tempting on _you_ , vhenan.” He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his embrace. She was teasing him now and he knew it. He gently pulled down the side of her robe at her shoulder where she still had the abrasion from the incident. “You have not healed,” he remarked, the abrasion still present and raw looking as the day before. He looked at her slightly concerned. “Are you certain you are alright?”

She smiled up at him and kissed him on the tip of his nose giggling slightly at his concern for her well being over a simple scratch. “I promised Serenity that she could heal it for me, so I've let it be.”

He pulled up her robe and covered her shoulder back up. He beamed at her as he looked at her. “I am a lucky man to have you as my wife and you make a fine mother as well. Have I told you that lately?” he asked as he pulled her in closer while slowly sliding a hand beneath the folds of her robe to gently caress one of her breasts. She sighed against him and looked up with a smile, a familiar spark in her eyes. She laid her head on his chest as he continued softly stroking her breast and kissed the side of her neck. He felt a burning need for her as she did for him. “Don't become too comfortable believing you are completely safe. There is still one more remaining that you still have to contend with,” he warned her as he planted kisses up her neck to her ear.

Rowan pulled her head back slightly and looked into his face with a sudden sense of alarm. “Who?” She assumed that Zatriel had slain all of Them, so if not, then Who was left remaining? Was there someone he had overlooked? Or perhaps forgotten?

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Me and all the things I plan to do to you.”

“Oh? Do share with me these plans of yours.” He had given her a brief fright and was teasing her ever so slightly as he circled her nipple with his thumb then captured it between two fingers. His touch was unraveling her as it always had and she moved in even closer to him pressing her body against his firmly.

“How about I show you instead?” he suggested as he captured her lips with his, her nipple hardening from his touch.

Their brief moment of intimacy was quickly interrupted when from behind Rowan they heard Serenity pipe up. “Ew!” Serenity exclaimed at the sight of her parents kissing. “You and Mommy are kissing!” Rowan broke off the kiss with a laugh and Solas stiffened as he attempted to remove his hand from her breast without their child seeing where he had it placed. For a brief moment Solas blushed and Rowan giggled at him. She tightened her robe and turned around to face Serenity.

“Yes, mommy and daddy were kissing. That's what mommies and daddies do when they love each other, sweetheart,” she explained amused at her daughter's disgust at the idea of kissing. Currently to her boys and kissing were gross, but Rowan was all too aware that would change, and very quickly for that matter.

“Kissing is still gross!” Serenity declared.

Rowan laughed again and went and sat down on a stool. “Come here, Da'len” she motioned for Serenity to her side.

“Do I get to kiss your boo boo and make it go away now, mommy?” Serenity asked her excitedly as she climbed up onto her lap.

“I thought you said kissing was gross?” Rowan proclaimed placing an exaggerated emphasis on the word “gross.”

“Not _healing_ kisses, mommy!” Serenity gave her mother a look as if this was common knowledge to everyone. All kisses were gross except healing kisses.

Solas smiled as he watched on then turned away with a little laugh of his own. For now he was all too happy to allow Rowan to take the helm so he could stand out on the balcony lest he had to explain to his daughter about the bulge in his pants. He stood looking out at the mountains and merely listened. Being a mother seemed to come so naturally to Rowan whereas he seemed to fumble his way through fatherhood. Then again Rowan had grown up in a clan with a normal growth rate as a child, a luxury he had not been given granted the nature of his creation. He was more than grateful that she was always there to guide him when needed.

Rowan pulled down her robe at her shoulder just enough to expose her wound. Serenity leaned in and planted a small kiss on her mother's “boo boo” and used what little magic she knew already to heal it. “There,” Serenity proclaimed proud to have healed her mother's injury. “You're all better now mommy!” She beamed up at Rowan who, in turn, planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

“Darling,” Rowan called out to Solas, “Come look at the wonderful job our daughter did.”

Solas returned to the inner sanctum of the bedroom where Rowan sat with her shoulder bare. Where just moments ago she still had the abrasion on her shoulder from the day before their daughter had completely healed it. There wasn't a single trace of it ever having been there. He beamed at her with pride. “I made mommy all better, daddy!” Serenity said excitedly.

He plucked her up from her mother's lap and kissed the tip of her little nose. “So I see! And what a fine job you did. I'm very proud of you,” he told her with a smile as she giggled in his arms. He hugged her tightly then brushed a lock of her fiery red hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear. Her sky blue eyes beamed up at him and his heart soared. He couldn't fathom life without either of them. Yet she was growing so fast that soon enough his sweet, little child would become a woman. The idea saddened him, that they would not be able to enjoy this innocence of hers for much longer as parents. Or that she would never know the joys of growing up as other Elven children did. Still, he wouldn't trade it, nor either of them, for the world.

“Daddy, are we going to The Garden today?” she asked him as she looked up at her father. “To mommy's Garden? You said we would go there soon and I want to see it. _Please_?” she begged him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Clearly she already knew she had her father wrapped around her finger and knew how to get what she wanted from him.

“We might,” he said kissing at the freckles on her nose. Freckles she clearly inherited from him. He put her down and ushered her to her room. “Now run along so mommy can get dressed.”

“Ok, daddy. But no more kissing!” she told them as she ran back to her room.

He watched as Serenity disappeared into her room then turned his gaze towards Rowan, her robe slipping open as she stood. He eyed her body and face hungrily. The last time they had been able to make love was in the rain when they reconciled, and though it wasn't all that long ago, he ached for her as if it had been an eternity. She caught him staring her as she pulled out a dress. She made a grand display at putting on her small clothes, swaying her hips a little here and there as she pulled up her panties, jutting her breasts out as she pulled her dress over her head.

“You're doing that on purpose,” he accused her as he watched, his eyes transfixed on her every movement and roaming over every inch of her body as she put on this taunting display.

“Doing what on purpose?” Rowan asked feigning innocence. Solas looked at her while leaning against the wall just watching, captivated by his wife's beauty. She enjoyed teasing him knowing he was incapable of doing anything about it. She knew that such acts would cause him to punish her in bed the next time he took her, and she relished the idea. She smiled wickedly at him then gave him a wink. “So are you going to help me, or not?”

He crossed over to where she stood and began tightening up the laces to her dress in the back. When he was done he ran a hand over the swell of her hips and gripped them lightly while planting a kiss on the side of her neck. His lips on her skin still had the same effect on her as always, and the touch of his lips on her flesh sent shivers down her spine. “Now, now,” she berated him playfully, “Kissing is gross, remember?”

He laughed as she turned around and put her arms around him. “Morrigan was right about yet one other matter,” he informed her.

“Which is?”

“We require a nanny,” he whispered as he pulled her into his embrace yet again hoping to steal one last kiss before Serenity returned.

*

Morrigan waited until well after Zatriel left. She was still sitting in his chair behind his desk where he had ceremoniously dumped her when he had finished with her. To say that she was angry was putting it mildly. No man had ever treated her so brazenly, disregarded her so entirely as he had done. So she sat in his chair fuming refusing to leave until she had calmed herself. She would not storm out of his room in a fury, she would not grant him that much. And when she was ready she would make her way back to her own quarters then heal herself with a simple spell. She would walk calmly and with poise no matter how much pain he had left her in.

To pass the time she took a peek at the papers he had set aside on his desk. She picked up the pile noticing that the one on the top was the list he had been compiling in the advent of his inevitable demise. She had to admit that she was surprised to see her own name on the list. She shuffled through the other pages, most bore no real interest to her while others were half finished formulas. Studying them closely it appeared as though he was trying to find a way to stifle the sound of the song that resonated off of Rowan and Serenity, something that had not been originally calculated in the original spell for the creation of his amulet or an aspect of the original that had failed. Did the sound of their songs bother him so much that he was working so tirelessly on deafening them? If he could not, how much worse would it be when Serenity herself was fully grown, she wondered. So far his amulet only rendered him effectively sterile to them, but it was evident that he found the songs themselves distracting enough to want them gone. She briefly wondered if there was something else about these songs he heard that bothered him so to go to such great lengths to be freed from them?

She continued to go through the various pages. He was like a madman desperate in his quest. Some of it she could make out, however most she could not. This must be why Solas wanted her to work so closely with him. She knew that the two males would in no way come to terms with each other to work together, and thus the responsibility landed on her despite the fact that Solas and Zatriel made a much better academic match in this regards. She halted her musings when she came across the next piece of parchment. It was a list of names. They were not of Elven origin, in fact they were names from no language she had ever come across till now. She pondered on this for a moment when it came to her; He had copied the list of names from the book he had given to Solas. He had declared that he could not recall his original name, so why had he felt the need to make a copy of them to keep for himself? She pulled out a piece of blank parchment and picked up his quill. She hurriedly made a copy of the list and set it off to the side. She continued to shuffle through the remaining pages, most were written in a language that was utterly foreign to her. The very last paper was a semi-completed formula with a drawing of a necklace that featured a jewel at the throat. Obviously a piece meant for a woman it was so elegant in its fashion. At the very bottom was one letter she did understand. “M.” She sat back in the chair and wondered what he was up to as she stared at it? It didn't say “R” or “S” so it obviously wasn't meant for Rowan or Serenity. Was this meant for her, and if so what was its purpose? Perhaps this, too, had been a part of one of his gifts before death? It was a riddle that raised a few other questions; Was it already completed? Did he still intend to grant it to her? If so, to what end did the necklace serve?

She placed the papers back where she found them. She was no fool, he would know upon returning that she had gone through his things and she was not ashamed to admit it. As far as she was concerned that's what he got when he left her unattended in his quarters as he had. She stood up slowly, her ass searing hot from the punishment that had been inflicted upon it, and rolled up the copy of the list of names she had made. Before leaving she glanced over her shoulder at the weapons that now leaned against the wall. Although she knew They were gone for good, the sight of Their weapons still made her uneasy. She went to a mirror, straightened up her hair, then exited his room with her list tucked into her gown. As she shut the door she used a simple spell to engage the lock so no one else could gain entry to it. Why she offered him this small act of kindness was a mystery to her.

Morrigan made her way back to her quarters with the elegance of a Lady at Court. Once she was in the safety of her own quarters she began drawing a bath. She would heal herself, bathe, then put on a fresh gown. First, however, she hid the list of names she had copied between the pages of a book. When she was ready she assumed it would be her duty to report to Solas that Zatriel had left Skyhold for a few days. That much would make Solas happy at least.

*

Serenity was in her room drawing when she heard it; It was a sound she had never heard before, like a pocket of air being sucked away. When she turned around she saw a young man standing before her. She looked up at him innocently at his wide brimmed hat and blue eyes. His ears looked weird. To her at least. They weren't long and pointy like hers or everyone else's. They were short and round. The young man smiled at her his with his hands clasped together in front of him as she stood there staring up at him. Yet she wasn't afraid of this young man. Quite the contrary, she was curious as to who he was and how he had gotten into her room.

“Are you a friend of mommy and daddy?” she asked the strange man.

“Yes. And you are Serenity,” he said with a smile. “Bright like the sun. Shining, growing, like a seed carefully planted in soil finally freed from its shell and reaching ever upward towards the warmth of the sun.” Once again he smiled at her with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Serenity cocked her head to one side, very much like her father was prone to do, and peered at him closely. “You talk funny,” she proclaimed as she took a step closer to inspect him. “I like it,” she announced with a smile. She ran to her door flinging it open and called out to her parents. “Mommy! Daddy! There's a funny man in my room! Come see!”

The two of them looked at each other in alarm. Rowan sprung to her feet and dashed to their daughter's door scooping her up into her arms Solas following quickly behind her. They both peered into Serenity's room wondering who had breached the security on their rooms and had gained entrance? The familiar wide brimmed hat and innocent face looked at them bashifully as their fears slowly faded. It was only Cole.

“Cole, you gave us a fright! You should not have done that,” Rowan told him. She hated to berate Cole, but Rowan's heart was racing from the idea that their daughter might have been in danger. The couple let out a collective sigh of relief. Rowan placed Serenity back down now that the threat of potential danger was no more than Cole making an unannounced appearance in their daughter's room.

Cole peered at them sheepishly. “Sorry,” he muttered as he looked down at the floor then back up at Rowan and Solas.

Serenity looked over at Cole wide-eyed and filled with wonder. “Daddy has told me all about you. You're a spirit, aren't you?” She looked at her father asking excitedly, “Is this the Cole from the stories, daddy?”

Solas picked her up and smoothed her hair, “Yes, da'len. This is the spirit from the stories.” It was apparent that she recognized the name from the stories he had written for her long ago and read to her each night. Stories that she had quickly figured out in time were about her mother. She was young but clever enough to have made the connection. Stories that had led to questions both found they were hard pressed to answer just yet.

Rowan went to Cole and hugged him tightly then looked him over as if he, too, were her child and was wanting to ensure he was unharmed. She always had a soft spot for the gentle spirit and loved him as if he were her very own son to this day. Finally Rowan beamed at him. “It's good to see you again, Cole. Come, sit with us.” She ushered everyone out of her daughter's room to sit at the table in their quarters.

Serenity wiggled her way out of Solas' arms and ran over to Cole. Just as quickly she climbed up onto his lap grinning widely. “I haven't met a spirit yet. Do they all look like you?”

Cole looked down at the young child that was now sitting on his lap. He seemed to be at a loss for words as he looked over at her parents who simply smiled back. Finally Solas interjected, “Cole is different than most, Serenity. Not all spirits take the form of a person as he has. Other spirits you will meet in your life will likely look much different than he.”

Serenity removed Cole's hat and placed it on her own head. It flopped down covering her face. She slid it upwards so she could look at Cole closely, inspecting him. She tugged gently on one of his ears looking it over. “Why are your ears so funny?” Cole looked across the table not knowing what to do with this little child on his lap. "You don't look like an Elf," she stated her curiosity mounting.

Rowan came to Cole's rescue seeing how her daughter's inspection of him made him nervous. She plucked Cole's hat off of her daughter's head and handed it back to the spirit then picked her up. She sat down placing Serenity on her knees and looked down at her daughter's excited face. “When you are a little older you will learn of those that lived before our time and perhaps then you will understand,” her mother promised her.

“I'm old enough now,” Serenity said with a pout.

Rowan turned her attention to Cole. “Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you since...” She let her words trail off. The last time she had seen Cole was the night that Solas' had locked her mind up in a dream loop in an attempt to prevent her from stopping him from leaving Skyhold for good. Had Cole not interfered Rowan would have lost Solas forever. She smiled a knowing smile at Cole.

“It was too sharp, too loud before. I wanted to come but couldn't. It isn't so loud anymore. He's softer, seeking, searching for something he's never known before. Something he never knew he wanted, needed. His heart opens like a flower.” Cole looked at Rowan. “He's different now. You changed him.”

Rowan and Solas both knew who Cole was referring to; Zatriel. Rowan's shame at what she had done to him came rushing back to her. His love for her, whether real or imagined, temporary or permanent, was her own doing. Her folly. Her mistake to live with knowing that he would love someone who would never love him in return. At least not in the way he desired it. An action she couldn't reverse no matter how many times she had tried, and tried she had. What she had done to the Dragon was irreversible it seemed.

“It isn't your fault," Cole remarked but it was of little consolation to her. "He wanted to know. Needed to know. And knowing makes him better than he was before.”

“Who, mommy?” Serenity inquired.

“No one, dear," Solas told her. He didn't want this discussion to go any further with her in the same room. "Go to your room for a little bit. We'll leave soon enough.”

“I always have to go to my room,” she said pouting along the way. Serenity looked back at Cole. She was dismayed that she was being denied the chance to talk to the spirit more. “Will I see you again Cole?”

“Yes,” Cole responded with a smile.

No sooner had Serenity disappeared into her room came a knock on their door. “Is it safe to come in?” a voice called out. It was Morrigan. Rowan went and opened the door for her. Morrigan climbed the steps and stopped short on the landing when she saw Cole. She groaned internally and looked at him. Before he could speak she shushed him. “Not a word, spirit,” she warned him. Cole quickly shut his mouth and looked at his hands.

Rowan and Solas passed questioning glances at on another, each wondering what it was that Morrigan did not wish Cole to speak about.


	5. Pawns on the Board

“Alas, we find ourselves on the brink of yet another holy war,” Morrigan announced as she poured herself a glass of wine then turned her attention towards Rowan. “This should be easy enough for you. You were, after all, the leader of the Inquisition, were you not?” She waved a hand about extravagantly and exclaimed, “The brave soul that once carved a path through demons and political unrest making the world a safe and more peaceful place in which to live for everyone.” She sat back in her chair and stared across the table at Rowan. “Except that it wasn't, but you weren't there for that were you? No, you went running after Solas and then disappeared when we needed you most.” She turned her attention to Solas next. Her mood was sour and she was taking it out on the couple without any care to how her verbal attacks would be received. “Then there is you, Solas. Well I don't think I need to point out the obvious when it comes to you.” She poured herself a glass of wine and stared at the couple from across the table. “A fine fit for the upcoming storm, the two of you fighting side by side once again,” she announced as a culmination of her mini tirade she aimed at the two of them.

Solas ignored her ill conceived disposition despite the agitation it caused him. Still, he had no time to allow Morrigan to bait him so, instead, he addressed her as simply as possible. “We don't plan for there to be a war,” he concluded in a matter of fact tone.

Morrigan gave a little laugh placing her glass upon the table. “No one _plans_ a war. Well except perhaps you, Solas.” She was pushing her luck with Solas, to aggravate him so could have dire consequences, but after this morning's sour turn of events with Zatriel she held little to no concern on holding back the sting of her words at this point towards anyone. She was grateful that Serenity was not present to see her this way, though it wasn't as if it hadn't happened before.

Rowan brushed off Morrigan's attitude. And though her words stung Morrigan was right. Rowan had left the Inquisition in the end and fled after Solas even knowing he had been to blame for what had happened to the world at that particular time, as well as even knowing that he had planned to destroy it in order to reshape it in a desperate attempt to reverse what he had done to save the Elven race from extinction. She had turned her back on the people, even her own clan, to seek him out and be at his side. It was something she would never regret on the one hand, yet on the other felt a partial responsibility for. She had abandoned her post for the sake of love even when that lover was the most hunted person in the world after the revelation that the Breach at the Conclave had been a direct result of Solas' failure. The Elven Apostate that fought within the Inquisition at their very side while not a single soul suspected that the person they hunted had been right beside them all along. Morrigan knew this and was trying to hit the couple where it hurt them the most. Rowan sighed and pushed forward despite this. “The hope is to find a more peaceful resolution. Stop all this from happening before it's too late,” she said to Morrigan.

“Ever the optimist aren't you, Rowan?” Morrigan let her words drip from her mouth like poisoned honey. “Well, I wish you all the best of luck in that endeavor.” Rowan said nothing in return. She merely looked at her across from where she sat. Something was clearly bothering Morrigan, she was being more abrasive than normal even by Morrigan's standards, but Rowan knew her well enough not to push for answers. If Morrigan wanted to talk about whatever was going on, she would in her own time. She simply remained silent to show that no matter how deeply Morrigan tried to cut she would not bleed in front of her.

Being refused a rebuttal from either of them Morrigan asked the obvious, “So, what is the plan? I do hope you have one prepared.”

“We've decided that we should head to Arlathan first,” Rowan stated, “ _All_ of us.” Rowan looked at Morrigan and cast her a look indicating that she was not exempt from any of this. “We must work together as a team now. Not to mention that Arlathan deserves to be warned and prepared of the potential danger they are in and that we have every intention of aiding them if needed. Also while there we'll need to recruit more troops as well as key staff members,” she outlined the details as she shuffled through some paperwork looking it over. She supposed it was time to move future discussions on operations and plans to the old War Room from here on out. Their bedroom was not a suitable place for such matters any longer. She looked up at Morrigan. “Where is Zatriel?” she asked her, “He should be here for this. We will be relying on him as well.”

“He is out _scouting_ , if you will,” Morrigan stated waving a hand in the air. “He won't be back for several days.”

The sudden scowl on her face and slight hiss in her voice had not gone undetected by Rowan. She wondered if he had anything to do with Morrigan's sour mood? “Well,” Rowan said with a sigh leaning back in her chair, “We can't do this without him. Which means we will have no choice but to delay our departure. Plus we can't leave you behind as we will need everyone on board and we also can't leave you unprotected.” Morrigan scoffed at Rowan when she said that but she continued, “Besides we require yours and his presence at Arlathan. Everyone needs to know their role in this if we're going to be able to pull this off. Morrigan,” Rowan looked over at the witch who looked no less agitated as from the moment she appeared, "If you happen to run across Zatriel when he returns to Skyhold please either brief him or have him meet with us so he, too, is informed on his role."

“You are taking Zatriel along?” Morrigan asked disbelievingly. “Whatever for?” If Rowan said that Zatriel was being toted along then it was obvious it had been her idea and not Solas'. Solas would never want to include nor admit that the Dragon's presence would be a benefit in any fashion.

“We would like him present to show that he not only stands with us, but also that we trust him. Arlathan will see that we have the greatest weapon this world knows.” Rowan turned her gaze towards Solas when she stated this. The couple had a heated debate prior to the meeting regarding on including him before Rowan wore down Solas' resolve. She looked back over to Morrigan. “We will also take Serenity with us,” Rowan declared.

“You're taking your _child_? Why ever would you conceive such a notion?” Morrigan was astonished to hear that. She was but a child. About the approximate age of a six year old human child at best.

“Serenity will serve to remind everyone of what she is capable of and will be doing; healing the land. And she is more than _just_ a child. Her part in this is just as important as Zatriel's to both Arlathan as well as with the skirmishers.”

“Ah yes, the skirmishers... Pray tell, what are your plans for them?” Arlathan was an easy take as far as Morrigan was concerned. Say the right words, pull the right strings and they would have no qualms about giving up whatever people the couple asked for to join the forces at Skyhold. But how did they plan to deal with these outskirt Elves? Zatriel had no doubt already mapped out their approximate locations which made it profoundly easier to approach them. How these Elves would receive the group was an altogether different matter.

“We will attempt to reason with them and settle whatever disputes they have before things escalate,” Rowan answered. “Remember, our goal is to advert a war. We will attempt to peacefully discuss with them what it is they hope to gain and see if it is possible in aiding them. No doubt they have fears and concerns that The Others all too eagerly preyed upon. Also, we will helpfully inform them that The Others are no more. That in itself should crumble whatever resolve they were building up if they are made aware that there are no longer any of the Old Gods still living to support whatever quarrels they have.”

Morrigan had to admit that Rowan was proving to be, once again, precise in her planning. Though Morrigan thought Rowan was being far too optimistic, she had to admit that it was a sound strategy thus far. Rowan had always been optimistic though, sometimes to a fault; Always seeking the higher ground, more diplomatic approaches for resolution regarding conflicts and political unrest than battling. And she had the experience for it. Her years spent as the leader of the Inquisition was showing now as, once again, Rowan was left with no other choice than to have these duties thrust upon her as the Inquisition had done to her in the past. Morrigan was reminded once again of exactly why they had chosen her to lead them in the first place.

Despite all this Morrigan continued to verbally attack with quips and barbs with every word she spoke. “And Zatriel's role with them? Will he be expected to gobble them up if they don't agree to your terms? What purpose does he serve in this matter?”

“A scare tactic. Nothing more,” Solas stated bluntly. He had been content allowing his wife to have the helm in this conversation only piping in here and there when necessary. They may have conceived the plans together but her voice was the one people would listen to. She had a certain way about her that drew people in and so he was more than happy to have her be the voice of reason in these matters.

“So Zatriel will swoop right on in and the world will tremble at the sight of a Dragon.” Morrigan let out a hearty laugh then redirected the conversation towards herself, “You know I am not a helpless child. I am fully capable of defending myself.” Morrigan glanced over at Serenity's door. “Why don't you take this time to go The Garden? Don't you have business there? Activate an Eluvian, I know you have at least one hidden away, Solas. If anything happens I'll come running, don't worry.”

“And leave Skyhold defenseless?” Solas interjected. “This isn't about you being incapable of handling yourself, it's about not having anyone here in case something were to happen. These people are merely staff members. They are not equipped to defend the fortress. You are.” Again he spoke to her as he often did, with a slight smug look on his face and his chin tilted upwards.

“I don't think anyone is foolish enough to attack Skyhold,” she countered as she took the last sip of her wine and deposited the glass onto the table. She glared at Solas and crossed her arms in contempt.

“Out of the question,” Solas declared in a tone indicating that his decision could not be swayed. “It's not a matter for debate, Lady Morrigan. We will wait for the Dragon's return.”

“And my role in all of this? What is expected of me? I doubt I will like it yet won't have a say in the matter,” Morrigan snapped back bitterly.

“You will perform as you did at the Orlesian palace. Your ability to charm the court will be most handy and see if you can gain any insight that might be useful to us during our stay at Arlathan.”

So they expected Morrigan to be a pawn piece of the Great Game once more this time for them. Each and every one of them a piece on the board, including their own daughter. Everyone with a role defined and with the expectation of carrying out that role to the best of their ability.

“And what do I do?” Everyone turned to look at Cole, he had remained silent throughout the entire engagement and his presence had been overlooked.

“You are always welcome here, Cole,” Rowan told him as she patted his shoulder with a soft smile. “However we would be happier not to have you engage in any battles this time. You will stay here and help as you always have,” Rowan explained to him.

“I like the tavern, everyone is happy there,” he said sheepishly with a shy smile. “It reminds me of the old one.”

“Then you may return to the tavern,” Rowan told him.

The couple did not wish to see Cole on the battlefields again, they had both agreed as much. Not that he wasn't a competent rogue, but more so because the couple did not wish for their dearest friend to be cast into harm's way. They had agreed that if Cole were to join them at Skyhold he would be kept off the front lines were it to come to a fight. He had fought enough during the Inquisition, but after the incident in the grove with what happened to the spirit of Love's corruption at the hands of Geldauran and the consequential extremely destructive death as a consequence when an unborn Serenity took over Rowan's body and destroyed him with such little effort? No, neither she nor Solas wished to put him in that position and see him twisted against his true nature; Compassion.

Which reminded Solas of something. He stood up and retrieved an item from a box and walked over to Cole. “The amulet of the Unbound you once wore? I've recreated it for you,” he stated as he pinned the amulet onto Cole's shirt. “We'll want you just as adequately protected as before.” The amulet would ensure that no one, no matter how powerful, could bind the gentle spirit and corrupt his true nature as the spirit of Love had been, or even the spirit of Wisdom from the time before. His friend's demise still stung even after all these years as did Love's demise sting Rowan's heart. Rowan knew that if Cole were to be corrupted as the spirit of Love had been, she wouldn't have the ability to lift a single finger against him no matter the cost. And she loved the gentle spirit as if he were her own son.

*

Morrigan stood on her balcony overlooking the great hall. Three days had passed and now Solas and Rowan were planning to make a trip to The Garden of Love with Serenity in tow later on in the day. Zatriel must have returned if the couple were leaving Skyhold though she had yet to see him. He had not sought her out nor did she seek him out. Thus far they had managed to successfully avoid one another. Most in part because Morrigan stayed in her chambers she was certain. She doubted that Zatriel failed to seek her out because he felt apologetic for his actions, he was most likely still vainglorious over what he perceived to be a victory due to his treatment of her prior to his departure.

Solas had tried to talk Rowan out of going, he wanted to head straight to Arlathan, but Rowan had insisted that she make an appearance even if it were for a few hours. In the midst of everything that lay ahead she refused to put it off any longer. For her it was just as important as going to Arlathan. She felt she owed it to those who frequented her Garden and that the Elves deserved to see her, know her, feel as if she was one of them. She would not fail in her duties, abuse them, or disregard her people as the Evanuris had. Once again, Morrigan had to admire Rowan of her persistence to do better, to be better than those who came before her. To strive to always improve not only herself but those around her and those in need.

Still, they had refused to leave for the journey until Zatriel's return. All in the sake of ensuring that Morrigan was protected as if she were some meek person even though they stated that it was her duty to defend Skyhold. Words coated in honey was what it truly was. It disgusted her to be perceived as some helpless woman. She had never needed protection before, with the exception of when the Evanuris hunted her for betraying Them, but she certainly didn't need it now. She hadn't survived all these years on sheer luck. No, everything she had ever accomplished had been through hard work and fierce determination. She had always been a strong and independent woman, carving through the years mostly on her own with no help from any man or woman. She had even fought in battle at the Hero of Ferelden's side against the Darkspawn as well as against the Archdemon that took place ten years prior to the formation of the Inquisition when the Breach in the sky had been torn open. Together she and the Hero of Ferelden as well as many others all bound together and had come out victorious. Defeating the enemy, saving the world, the same wheel of war and chaos that was always turning. Yet that was before Rowan's time. Her clan had been deep enough in the forest to not be affected by the war or the Darkspawn. Not to mention Rowan was probably but a young girl when it took place. Most only knew of it through tales. Tales that oh so conventionally did not include Morrigan's name or role she played in the end, one of which had been a heavy burden she had carried for many years to come on her own and alone after that fateful battle. Yet not a single mention of her part in the battle was ever mentioned whatsoever. Her name never mentioned in the pages of history.

Typical, she thought to herself. Men leaving out women despite how prominent of a role they played had played. Save the world and they shut the book before the ink is dry if the hero was a female. It was the stories told at hearth's and campfire's alone that kept their names alive in the tales of what had occurred. Of course even then she was always still known as simply The Witch of the Wilds, never once was her actual name mentioned.

And here she was again, caught in the midst of a yet another pending war. At least she had confidence in Rowan. She had fought at her side once before as well so she knew Rowan was more than capable. Morrigan did have a large amount of respect for her, though she tended not to show it. Yet it was Rowan herself who helped find her son when he activated an Eluvian and went missing. And Morrigan hadn't needed to ask. She had gone at it alone as she was prone to do when Rowan appeared seemingly out of nowhere just as worried and concerned for Morrigan's child as she herself was. If not for Rowan she might have lost her son that fateful day.

She knew that Rowan did not deserve the bitterness that Morrigan treated her with. She knew damn well what it was all about. The answer was obvious to her; it was sheer jealousy. Mythal and Flemeth had promised to pass the essence of immortality on to Morrigan. It was to be hers, not Rowan's. Through no fault of Rowan's her birthright had been denied her and bestowed upon Rowan instead in order to save her life. In doing so not only did Rowan inherit the immortality that had been promised to Morrigan, but part of it had also gone to her child.

Since Serenity had also inherited part of Mythal, she had been born an immortal child. It all seemed so long ago though truthfully she had been born only two months past. Such a pregnancy itself between Solas and Rowan should have been impossible under any circumstances. In no such tales had any of the Gods been known to procreate and bring forth life in the form of a child unless such events had been stricken from record. Especially when after doing the math it was clear that Rowan had conceived while she was a mortal woman, the very day she was dying in The Garden of Love. The very day Solas had cast the wrong spell on her in an attempt to save the woman he loved. By conceiving such a child they had achieved the impossible without even trying.

Morrigan mused over the idea that the conception may have been made possible due to rare binding of their two souls when the couple had wed. Only Rowan and Solas had performed that ancient ritual so it was a likely possibility. If so, would they conceive more children over the years, or was Serenity's existence a twist of nature that could not be repeated? She supposed only time would tell in the end. What interested her most was the means of which Mythal's immortal essence was gifted to Rowan. Rowan herself held no recollection of it as she had been slumbering and had just began her awakening from the spell cast upon her a thousand years past. The only other witness to the event had perished in the battle with The Others that had followed shortly thereafter; Flemeth. The mortal vessel that held and was bound to Mythal. Flemeth, the only mother Morrigan had known. The only family save her son that she ever had. And now she was gone. Dead as a result of, once again, protecting Rowan. And all for what? For Solas' sake. That too played a large part of Morrigan's seething over the incident. Rowan was saved so that Solas would not lose the woman he loved. And in doing so Morrigan had not only lost her birthright but the woman she had come to know as her mother as well.

She sighed as she continued to stare out at nothing in particular. The best she could do now was what she had always done; survive. She was losing sight of the hopes that Rowan and Solas would ever discover just how to recreate the method in which Mythal had used to perform such an seemingly impossible task. She doubted the couple would ever find a way to replicate the gift of immortality to bestow upon Morrigan, and if they did she doubted that Solas would agree to live up to his promise to her. She was half tempted to just walk away from Skyhold altogether and be content with the effective immortality at her disposal; seek out another Elf and prepare her for becoming the next vessel for Morrigan's soul to reside in. Though she had grown weary of this method if that was her stake in life then so be it. She would prefer to be free to live her own life as it was instead of being bound to the duties of the couple, or anyone else for that matter.

She rested her chin in her hand as she leaned on the balcony. That's when he came into her view from down below. It was Zatriel. She stood upright and stiffened at the sight of him. She knew her face was flushed and she felt her blood boiling. He waved as if nothing was the matter with a smirk on his face, taunting her with these subtle actions, then bowed and began walking towards Rowan and Solas' room. Wonderful, she thought as she watched him walk down the hall. The mighty Zatriel has returned. And since Solas had made it abundantly clear that they were expected to work together she would find herself in his company once again. Most likely sooner than later. She was still fuming over the other morning's escapade. Still, she reminded herself to pull herself together as if what had occurred was of little consequence to her. Though she had never had her dignity so disregarded and shred to pieces as he had done to her she would deny him the pleasure of knowing just how much it had angered her. She retreated from the balcony and headed further into her chambers. She wanted to give him no reason to solicit her company. Even still, she could not deny that despite her anger she still felt that stinging sexual desire for him despite how disastrous it had turned out to be in the end.

Sooner or later she would be left with little to no choice but to face him and she would put on her mask and play the Game; that nothing he did or didn't do flustered her one bit. She had no delusions that he would jab at her and overtly flirt with her now that he believed he had beaten her at her own game. Like two hungry predators they would circle each other, each waiting to make the first strike. She smiled at the thought. Who would strike first and, ultimately, which of them would come out of this on top? Oh yes, she did so love a challenge and this one was made from the sweetest fruit.


	6. A Game Worth Playing

Morrigan watched Zatriel as he exited the couple's room and headed down the great hall. He paused once midway to glance up at her standing at the balcony from where she stood. He took his time to just stand there staring back as if contemplating something or, which was more than likely, taunting her. It came as little surprise to her when he made the slightest detour to her door down below. She sighed in annoyance. As to be expected she heard him rapping on her door. She did not move from her position at the balcony. In fact, she had half a mind to not answer at all but her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to see what it was he wanted. To gloat over his perceived victory over her most likely.

“You may enter, if you must.” Her voice came out nonchalant, as if her were beneath her in all regards, just as she wanted it to be perceived.

She heard the door open below, his footsteps on her stairs, yet Morrigan kept her eyes on the grand hall below as if his presence was of little consequence to her. He strode over and stood at her side resting a hip against the banister so he could face her. She could feel the stare of his ice blue eyes on her but she refused to meet his gaze. “I trust your hunt was to your satisfaction?”

“Ah yes. One large heard of Druffalo's, and two beautiful yet unsuspecting blondes.” Like a petulant child she kept her poise, chin lifted, and eyes averted. She was still angered with him. He let out a small laugh. He reached over and gently caressed her backside, running his hand across both cheeks as if this were a common thing to do. Even though she still refused to meet his gaze the subtle stiffening in her muscles gave away her annoyance at his touch. “And you?" he asked. "You aren't still sore after our little 'exchange' are you?”

Morrigan went to move away from his touch when he dug his hand deeper into her flesh, kneading it as if she was some lover of his. She turned her head and glared at him. The coldness in her eyes every bit as biting as that of a winter storm.

“Oh don't be so sour with me, Lady Morrigan. After all I thought you enjoyed games, a good challenge? Your own words, were they not? Or has that changed whilst I was away? Or perhaps you have tired of me so quickly?” He chuckled as he continued to run his hand against her backside; Cupping it, caressing it. He was taunting her and she knew it.

“You are a pompous ass as all men are, despite the species.” She returned her attention to the great hall down below. “What is it that you want from me?”

“A game, if you will. An easy enough one.” He was close enough now to lower his voice and breathe his words against her pointed ear. His voice lowered to a low, husky tone filled with lust. He watched as her bosom began to heave a little and her hind side relaxed against the palm of his hand as he continued to caress it while every once in awhile trailing a finger up and down her spine.

Wherever his hand or finger went, even through her gown, she felt her body responding against her own will. Was this what it was like to be touched by such a creature all the time, or was it something he was able to turn on and off at will she wondered? Finally she found her voice, “And if I lose?”

“Then you admit as much. Simple enough, wouldn't you agree?”

“Tell me more about this 'game' you propose.”

He began hiking her skirt upwards from behind as he closed the distance between them even further so that his arm was completely hidden from the view down below. He ran a hand across the back of one tender thigh causing it to quiver as he glided his hand all the way up to where the ties to her panties were. He tugged at the strings that held them up and they dropped to the floor at her feet. He slid his hand between her legs until his fingers were on her sex. He began toying with it, caressing it, playing with it slowly until it began to respond to his touch. Despite her desire to fight against the sensations, her body reacted to his touch almost immediately and she felt its need to be filled, to ultimately be satiated. She glanced over at him, a flush rising to her cheeks, and he grinned ever so slightly in return.

“The royal family is about to leave for The Garden,” he explained as he slid a finger between her slick folds and slowly glided it up and down the length of her sex as he spoke. “From this vantage point no one down below can see what is happening up here. And while I am doing this to you,” he said while pressing a finger ever so slowly into her depths, “You will continue to stand and behave as if nothing out of the ordinary is occurring.”

She cleared her mind from the pleasure long enough to gather her wits. “That is the game?” She laughed a little which in turn caused her sex to embed itself further onto his finger. She almost lost her train of thought in the process. “And if I win?” she asked smugly.

“Then I will reward you but only if you agree to dine with me later this evening.” He continued to maneuver his finger back and forth within her as he spoke.

“This is your idea of a game? 'Tis all too easy.” She scoffed at the idea that he believed he could easily manipulate her sex and distract her with but a single digit. “Might I suggest you add another if you want to make it a tad more challenging?”

Zatriel smiled as he slid yet another finger inside of her eager sex causing her to emit a small moan. He began moving them back and forth masterfully, curling his fingers ever so slightly and ever so tantalizingly slow that it was becoming more distracting than she had originally anticipated. Her legs began to stiffen slightly as her sex clamped down around his fingers.

“Oh come now, Lady Morrigan,” he whispered in her ear. “We've barely just begun. You wouldn't want to admit defeat already, would you?” In fact Zatriel harbored no doubts that she was fully capable of pulling this off, but he did so enjoy insinuating that she could not. In fact, he wanted her to win this so-called “game” they were beginning. He wanted her in his chambers later this evening. He had many things in store for her and he knew that simply inviting her would not have sufficed. So he had devised this as a minor distraction, a small play on her sexual desire to have him bed her. However, the game he truly wished to play with her came with higher stakes than this little setup. One she could not see in her current position due to her ever-present stubbornness to win at all costs, no matter how simple this feat was.

“Have I the rights to an orgasm?” If she was going to agree to this any further she wanted to know at least that much. Especially considering what he had done to her before.

“You may if you wish, but not until after the couple has departed from the hall.”

“How about we change the rules a bit? Instead of waiting for them to depart the hall I shall have my orgasm whilst carrying on a small conversation with Rowan at the same time.” She would upstage him in this quest of his. Besides, it would prove all too easy for her liking if all she had to do was stand here while he fingered her from behind where no one could bear witness to his ministrations. She dared to prove that she could not only do as he proposed but more.

“As you wish, Lady Morrigan. However, I should warn you that you may only come once and only once. Also, if you finish your orgasm before the couple leaves you lose.” The hint of pride in her voice as she increased the stakes did not go unnoticed. It was, in fact, anticipated and she carried it out just as he had hoped.

Morrigan indicated her agreement to Zatriel by resting her elbows on the railing causing her ass to jut out which granted his fingers deeper access to her sex. His fingers were now fully inserted within her. The sudden sensation of sliding herself further onto his fingers made her want to moan in pleasure but she winked at him instead. She rested her chin against one hand and overlooked the scene below her waiting for the trio to emerge from their chambers. Her balcony was at the furthest end of the hall where their door was located, the one that opened up next to the two thrones she had previously commissioned for them. She knew they would have to walk the entire length of the hall to reach the Rotunda, assuming they would be leaving via an Eluvian located within it. This meant it was the last door she would be capable of seeing from her vantage point. It would be a long walk as his fingers remained deep inside her, caressing the walls of her sex as he moved them in and out.

Despite her body's desire to move in tandem with his fingers she divided her attention between what he was doing to her and the goings-on of the servants below as they went about their daily business. It was nerve-wracking, the sensation of his fingers moving in and out of her, so much so that she was beginning to lose track of time. Everything seemed to come to a standstill as her body wanted to focus on only one point at this moment, the pleasure she was receiving. She had high doubts at the beginning that he would be capable of setting her insides aflame so simply, yet he had. The only thing she could do to keep herself grounded was to remind herself of what he had done to her before he had left Skyhold. She refused to allow him to conquer her once again.

Zatriel felt her sex become wetter and hotter as the minutes passed. His fingers were now fully coated in her juices and he could smell her sex from where he stood. In fact, due to the need to have the back of her dress pulled up, it afforded him a lovely view of her most delectable parts when he glanced down. He continued to work his fingers within her at a mind-numbingly slow pace. Anything faster and it would be all too obvious that something was happening up above where they stood, and even if he could move his fingers faster he still would have opted for this slow torture of her sex. Fast and hard was what Morrigan craved when it came to sex. The violent way he took her body before was a clear indication to exactly how she preferred things. She was not a woman for slow, love making. No, she like it hard and rough and, at all times, in control of herself and the situation.

Just as he predicted the trio came out of their door and began heading down the great hall. They were off to The Garden for the day and possibly well into the evening which pleased him immensely. He had many things in store for this Lady Morrigan if she were so inclined. Once the royal family was in full view he slowed down even more than even she believed was possible. Then he began applying upwards pressure each time his fingers moved outwards only to slide them back in even slower than before. He had avoided her clitoris this whole time intentionally waiting for the right moment and now it had arrived. He brushed his thumb against her clit, softly grazing it with the faintest of touches. The sudden sensation came unexpectedly and she took a deep breath as her legs stiffened once more. He made lazy circles around it feeling the heat inside her increase and the walls of her sex twitch around his fingers.

“Is something the matter, Lady Morrigan?” he asked while looking straight ahead. He was teasing her, toying with her, making it all the more difficult for her to think of the task set out before her. Though he wanted her to win at this little performance he had no intention of making it easier on her.

“Never the better,” she uttered, a slight shudder in her breath. It seemed that it took an eternity for the trio to make their way down the hall and she kept her eyes trained on them as a focal point. Solas and Rowan walked down the hall hand in hand calmly talking amongst each other as they made their way in her direction. Only Serenity seemed overly excited, a bundle of energy as always, as she skipped about the hall. As soon as she spotted Morrigan and Zatriel up on the balcony she scampered to where she could see them better. Her upturned face lit up, a bright smile plastered on her face.

“Hi, Aunt Morri! Hi, Uncle Zack!” Serenity nearly squealed at the sight of them. They were going to THE Garden, her mother's special Garden; A place she had never seen but had heard so much about.

“Hello darling,” Morrigan said smiling down at her warmly. “My, you look lovely today!” As she spoke her mind was divided between what Zatriel was doing to her and the scenery below. In and out, circling, pressing upwards against her. Redheaded Serenity prancing below, a delightful young child that was still growing rapidly as each day passed. She was wearing the dress that Morrigan herself had designed and sent off to a tailor to be made specifically for this event. The same held true for Rowan and Solas. All three were decked in ivory. Rowan was a sight to behold as always with her long, wavy, white locks flowing down her back. Her dress a simple yet flowing gown. Solas was regal, though she would never admit it, his a simple ivory tunic with green pants.

In and out. Her insides heated. Moisture dripping down her legs. The delicious feeling of fingers moving deep inside her, a thumb on her clit. Her orgasm was building but she held back. Focus, she reminded herself. She awaited for Rowan. She did not wish to have an orgasm whilst talking to a child.

“We're going on an adventure today!” Serenity announced to Morrigan from below.

“I see! And where, pray tell, are you going?”

“We are going to mommy's Garden!” Yes, The Garden of Love where Rowan would be known as Rowhanna. She had been adamant to head there before their departure for Arlathan. In her own words she refused to be absentee for those that counted on her; The elves that visited her Garden. She wanted to be there for them, to allow them the chance to know her. Those that petitioned her for love. Those that brought offerings and prayers to her Garden. She would not be like The Others and the best place to exercise her new abilities would be at the heart of where her power held its greatest strength; The Garden itself. She had been preparing for this day and had been quite insistent that one day more would not impact their travels to Arlathan. “Are you coming with us?” Serenity asked Morrigan excitedly. Her little voice brought Morrigan's attention back to the hall below and, consequently, the fingers within her.

“I'm afraid not, my dearest. Uncle Zack and I will remain here ensuring that everyone is safe and sound. Isn't that right, Uncle Zack?” Morrigan flashed Zatriel a small smile although the walls of her sex were beginning to twitch against him even more so now, her orgasm being held in check by what little willpower she had remaining. Her body wanted to buck against his hand, to press harder against the thumb that teased her clit. The moment was fast approaching but only while talking with Rowan herself and she had to keep it going until their departure from the hall.

“Quite right, Lady Morrigan.” He knew from the heat rising inside her and by the fact that she was now dripping wet that Morrigan desired nothing more than to be done with his game and unleash her orgasm. She was fighting against her own body now. Every so often he would cease all movement when his fingers were as deep within her as he could get and her sex nearly screamed and begged that he resumed his movements. Instead he gently massaged her walls with only the tips of his fingers upping the ante. Morrigan could neither move against his hand or make any demands without failing. When he finally commenced his movements inside her he heard her let out a sigh of relief. He made a mental note of this. It would come in handy later.

Solas and Rowan finally made it to where Serenity stood and looked up at both Morrigan and Zatriel. It was odd to see them both in the same company together and not be at each other's throat. Rowan raised an eyebrow at Morrigan questioningly. She noticed the hint of a flush on Morrigan's face. Solas merely picked Serenity up and placed her on his hip. They were wasting enough time as it was, there was no time to spend conversing with either of the two insofar as he was concerned, yet he offered no objections.

“Is everything alright?” Rowan asked Morrigan.

“'Tis just the summer heat. Oh and Rowan?” Morrigan lost track of whether or not Zatriel's fingers had resumed their movement as she allowed her orgasm to begin its descent over her. However, she held it back just enough so that she could control not only when it began, but when it would end. She would prolong it until they had fully departed as agreed but she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the sexual tension and build up finally being allowed to be released. Even though she was forced to pace it, control it, dictate how much she allowed herself to have of it, her insides quaked as one of the most tremendous orgasms she had ever experienced overcame her. Still she persisted even as her insides trembled and pulsed around Zatriel's fingers. “Have you given any consideration to what I've mentioned? You know a nanny might do Serenity some good, and I would be most relieved, truth be told.”

Rowan blushed as she looked up at Morrigan. She had to agree with Morrigan on that account. Not only was it unfair to task Morrigan with the care of their daughter, but the lack of an official nanny had dampened the couple's personal time together. “Actually we have.” Rowan cast Solas a knowing smile. “We will look for a suitable one at Arlathan.”

In and out, circling and stroking. Her orgasm still hitting her in waves and she was so wet she could actually hear his fingers as they slid in and out of her repeatedly.

“Well, I do hope you enjoy yourselves.” Morrigan waved at the trio from her place on the balcony as they entered the Rotunda shutting the door behind them. Once the door was sealed she relaxed and let her orgasm crash over her entirely, consuming her, but still maintained her position so as not to allow any of the servants below suspect anything out of the ordinary. She merely closed her eyes and smiled, ultimately pleased with herself.

She felt his fingers leave her sex and the back of her dress drop back in place, her panties still laying on the floor. She turned sideways and smiled at him as he bent down and retrieved her panties from off the floor. He tucked them into a pocket. “I'd like to keep these. A souvenir, if you will.”

“Do try to come up with something more challenging next time. 'Twas but mere child's play.” She leaned against the balcony and stared at him. She wondered about his sudden change in behavior towards her. It was most unlike him, this turn of attitude, and it unnerved her. He was up to something, that much she ascertained, but what exactly eluded her.

“Let us say that was more so a test than a challenge. Not even truly a game, truth be told.” He sauntered away from where he had been standing to lean against the wall with his arms crossed and with that ever-present smirk plastered on his face.

“A test? And what was this so-called test supposed to prove?” Although the anger threatened to spill to the surface she maintained a calm and seemingly unaffected attitude.

“A simple one, really,” he informed her. “I wished to see if you would agree to it. Especially after what transpired between us when last I left you.”

“Let me guess: I, the ever unknowing fool you believe me to be, played right into your hands?” Yet she had, hadn't she? He had set the whole scenario up gift wrapped like a shiny present and naturally she had leaped at the chance. A stubborn desire to prove that she could outdo him, that she could best him at his own game. Yes, she had fallen for it just as he had predicted and inwardly she scolded herself for it.

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Why you-”

“Come now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy this little demonstration.” He chuckled as the red on her cheeks rose to the surface, an indication of the rage she felt within. “I knew all along you were more than capable of succeeding. I harbored no doubts in your... abilities, so to speak. So in exchange I ask of you this once more; Dine with me later this evening.”

“And why exactly would I wish to do such a thing?”

“Because I have a proposition for you, if you recall. A most tempting offer that I am certain even you would admire the beauty of.” And he did indeed have an offer for her. She would scoff at the idea in the beginning. She would most likely even storm out of his room in a fit of rage at what he had concocted. Yet ultimately the seed would be planted and as each day passed she would mull it over until she finally caved. Of that he was certain.

“Is this another one of your silly little games?”

“No games, no tricks. I give you my word," he promised her. "Dine with me and then, and only then, will I tell you everything. Also, I do still owe you a reward for this little... display... which also will not be gifted to you outside my private chambers.”

She eyed him suspiciously. He was up to something though she knew not what it was. She hated to admit that he had piqued her curiosity and if she refused she might never know. She also presumed that he would not extend the offer again. He would wear her down with silence until she came to him and agreed. She decided that it would be best to know now than to have to beg for it later. Begging was not a part of who she was, was not something she did. She crossed her arms defiantly and nodded her head. “Agreed.”

“Then it's settled. I'll see you later this evening.” With a broad smile he made his way down the steps and out her door. She continued to watch as he made his way out into the hall and continued walking until he was no longer within her range of sight.


	7. The Return of Rowhanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've made any errors I will try to catch them tomorrow. And for those of you that still follow this story I appreciate your patience during my long absence from writing.

It seemed as if ages had passed since last Rowan had been here. It was almost unbearable to endure at first as tears threatened to spring to the surface of her eyes and she had to choke back a little sob that was caught in her throat. Memories that were just but yesterday for her when in reality were a millennium past; Her marriage to Solas had been here. The first time they had ever made love as well. Then, ultimately, what should have been her death. She still recalled the feeling of what, at the time, she believed to be her last dying moments. She remembered how it felt being held in her Husband's arms as he cradled her limp body beneath the Rowan tree. She could still see and feel the beams of sunlight that shined through the leaves above them as she gazed upwards while recounting tales of her past and childhood to him. Things she had never shared with anyone since leaving her clan, not even with him in their most intimate moments together during their time in the Inquisition. Then there was the feeling of lightness as her essence began to slip away from her body as she gazed up into Solas' saddened face when an all-consuming darkness began to take hold of her. She had no fear of it. Instead, a sense of calm and peacefulness overcame her entire being as she succumbed to it. The next thing she recalled was waking up in the midst of a mighty storm while Flemeth stood before her in the rain reaching out her hand for her to take. She helped a weakened and confused Rowan to her feet, ushering her to a tiny hut to seek shelter from the storm. She was unable to recount who she was or anything about her past. She felt lost, confused, and frightened but Flemeth remained at her side caring for her with a warmth she found calming and familiar. "Mother" she had called her.

She knew from what Solas had told her that he had placed her spellbound body within an alabaster casing in The Garden, but seeing it first hand was another thing altogether. Though this one was not the original, as the original one had begun to deteriorate and crumble away as she woke from the spell, there was a reconstructed version of it present at The Garden now. At some point, Solas had returned here and recreated the statue so that the Elves would not lose what was to them the visage of their Goddess they had named "Rowhanna." Rowhanna the Goddess of Love; Her. As she had slumbered they had come to her sleeping self and laid out their offerings, prayed to her to fulfill their heart's greatest desires, and in turn empowered her with abilities she was not meant to possess. Now the elves knew that Rowhanna walked among them as the three of them had stepped through the Eluvian from the rotunda Solas had activated to bring them here.

She looked around at her surroundings. She felt undeserving of this position, frightened of how it may change her over time, but for the time being she felt it was her duty to stand among them. She wanted the elves to know she would not abandon them as the Old Gods had. Nor would she demand anything from them save one thing; that they came to her with purity for that which they sought. There would be no temples erected in her name, no priests or priestesses, no honorifics to pay to beseech her of what they most desired.

She turned her attention to the likeness Solas had recreated of her seeing it for the very first time. It was not only astounding in detail, but also a quite unnerving for her to behold. Yet it was obvious that he had poured a tremendous amount of love into it. She had not seen the original when she had broken free from her slumber. Mythal and Flemeth had removed all remnants of the debris considering that the alabaster that once contained her had broken away upon her awakening. To think that those events only occurred mere months ago. She knew now that the loss of her memories had been a result of the separation of Mythal's essence from Flemeth and placed within her as Mythal believed it to be the only viable means of saving her life. To save her from the sickness that had threatened to extinguish her life in the first place. The very sickness that had caused Solas to make a hasty and rash decision during her final moments in an attempt to preserve her body until a cure could be found casting a spell upon her to prevent her death. Yet he had miscalculated and cast the incorrect one. And so the only viable cure for her when his spell began to wear off had come from the immortality that had once belonged to Mythal herself. She wondered if Mythal had sacrificed herself on her behalf or for Solas? It was of little consequence now. What was done was done and she could only hope to live a life that would have made the one the elves had once called the All-Mother proud. Rowan took a deep breath and pushed these memories aside. Now was not the time to dwell on the pain of the past. She had come here to serve her people.

Her people; such an odd concept. She wondered if there would ever come a time that this place would not hold a hint of sadness for her? If so, she believed she would have truly lost herself; to not remember the sorrow with the joy would sully her attachment to this place and would be a great injustice to Mythal and Flemeth's sacrifice.

She looked over at her daughter while she stepped off the platform and made her way to the edge of the pond. Serenity had looked upon the statue of her Mother in awe and delight. Running her hands over the face of her mother's visage then smiling brightly back at her Mother. She had seen the paintings her father had made of her life so far in the rotunda while he explained the meaning of each panel to her. She had been delighted to see her life painted as such, her favorite being the one of her parent's union she had proclaimed. Yet this, this statue of her mother, was something altogether different. More lifelike. What disturbed Rowan herself delighted her daughter to no end.

Rowan turned her attention to her surroundings and noted to her surprise that there were several elves present. And they were all staring at her. A hush had fallen over The Garden as no one spoke and the only thing that was heard was the giggling of her daughter on the other end of The Garden. It was evident on their faces that they knew who she was. Even if they had not bared witness to trio stepping out of the Eluvian, a magical item only spoken of in legends of lore, how perfectly Solas had depicted her in statue form gave way to who exactly now stood before them. She looked towards Solas across the pond and he gave her a gentle nod of encouragement. He would tend to Serenity while Rowan did what she came to do allowing her the much-needed space and time.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Yet Solas had instructed her to think of The Garden as a foci; a place that would enhance her abilities to reach out with her mind and touch those who needed her the most. They were linked, he explained, she and the Garden. They were now connected and that connection would be unending until her death. She could feel that energy connection now and how much power was present in it. Much more than when Solas had been training her for this moment at Skyhold. She closed her eyes and allowed the energy of The Garden to flow freely into her and began to relax. An uncanny calm overcame her as she allowed the connection between herself and The Garden to take place. Rowan was gone, she was now Rowhanna.

Opening her eyes she looked at her surroundings again and noticed that the elves had slowly made their way towards her. As they drew nearer, one by one they knelt before her as if they were lowly servants. She couldn't begin to comprehend how they must be feeling, to see their Goddess arrive at The Garden in the flesh. There was a wave of awe in the air that hung over them. Briefly, a flash of memory of a time when a whole army knelt before her in their darkest hour during her time with the Inquisition came back to her. This was no easier than then; This small throng of elves kneeling before her as if she were some great leader whose arrival heralded a moment where she was present to carry them out of the darkness and into the light. She smiled warmly at the elves inviting them to stand with her instead of kneeling before her. Bewildered the elves looked at one another then slowly rose to their feet.

Rowhanna took each of their hands one at a time into hers as a warm gesture followed by a welcoming hug as she made her way through the small crowd. Still bewildered by such openness from their beloved Goddess, Rowhanna went out of her way to set their minds at ease. She was warm and inviting. She asked each of them their names and from whence they hailed. She wished to be seen and felt as approachable. She explained to them that they were to come to her free of anything save the simple desire to seek out love itself. That she desired nothing from them save that when they found the love they so desperately sought they would hold onto it tightly and treated it with compassion, understanding, and trust.

Nothing more was expected of them from her.

She made her way to the Rowan tree and sat beneath and motioned to the elves to join her. Faintly in the distance she could hear the sweet laughter of her daughter as Solas continued to keep her occupied on the farther side so she may do what she came for. His earlier words before they had left Skyhold came back to her now; “You must clear your mind from all distractions. Use the energy to expand your mind as you have already done before so that you may find that which you seek.” His voice had been gentle and understanding. “Remember, you have already done this once before, but also remember that you can't help everyone. Some must find their own way.”

One at a time she would gesture for an elf to sit next to her and take her hand. The first one was a young male. He placed his hand in hers and sat as still as possible still in complete awe that beside him sat a Goddess, and that she was as warm and loving as the stories claimed she was. She pushed the truth that she was truly no different than they from her mind. Meanwhile closing her eyes Rowhanna found her mind was expanding outwards and away from her akin to when she did this with Zatriel. This time the effect was far greater almost knocking the wind out of her. She felt herself in the void; some form of eternal darkness that shimmered with what looked like millions of tiny stars glimmering in the vast vacuum of the connection between her mind and the energy of The Garden. She could no longer feel her corporeal form, it was as if she was disconnected from it entirely. Though this feeling was a little disconcerting she gave way to it. She now understood how easy it would be to lose herself here entirely had Solas not prepared her for this very moment.

She forced her awareness back to the task at hand. She focused on the energy of the male elf whose hand was in hers and sought out his soul in the vastness that surrounded her. She found it as she traced what looked like an astral tether to a brightly shining soul marker. She honed in on it and saw what looked like a glowing web of interconnecting markers. Each a possible destination that she would have to navigate. With Zatriel all she did was hone in on his marker and implant the ability to feel love, but this was altogether different. She examined each thread of the web attempting to see how each lead to a potential relationship and what the nature of the outcome of that relationship would entail. The details were fuzzy and confusing, sometimes muddled beyond her comprehension. She was unable to make heads or tales of any of the threads she examined. She knew she would have to eventually find a way to determine which thread would lead to the best outcome, but was still uncertain how to determine such a thing. She feared she would make a profound mistake. She hesitated as she studied the threads before her. This was entirely unexpected and she had not been prepared for this. She needed to focus and overcome her fear of failure so she forced her mind to relax even further and returned her attention to the task at hand.

Once again she examined the various paths following them from beginning to end. She still could not make sense of what she was in search of when suddenly she noticed that if she examined the thread to its end she was able to witness the outcome of that particular possible romance. She did this with each thread of the web of the elf's heart until she found the one that was lit the brightest. She hadn't noticed that it gleamed brighter than the rest until now. She looked deeper into it and found that not only would it be the best of all possibilities, it was also one that was destined to happen and most likely would have one way or another without her intervention. A rare form of true love whose result was lifelong happiness between the two. Unconditional, fated, twin souls meant only for one another. She found it ironic when it became known to her that the location of the female in question was also present at this gathering seeking the very same answer. They had even traveled here together. She smiled and opened her eyes. These two had come from the same clan, grown up together, played together, and had been the closest of friends since childhood. Neither suspected that all along, the greatest love they would ever know, had been before them this whole time. Denial and fear had buried it too deeply.

Rowhanna turned her gaze to the male elf who sat beside her and squeezed his hand bidding him to stay where he was for the moment. She stood up and strode over to the female she had seen in her vision. She led her away from the crowd taking a moment to speak with her privately. When she was done she looked over her shoulder at the male elf she had been sitting with and gestured for him to join them. The male elf approached the two women as he looked at Rowhanna and his best friend with a puzzled expression painted upon his face. As he came to her side Rowhanna placed the female's hand into his and merely smiled. No words were needed to explain to them what she meant by this gesture. The two elves looked at one another and the realization of what Rowhanna meant dawned on them. She felt it in the air that though confused by this unspoken revelation they knew it to be true. Each had been suppressing their feelings for one another all along until the Goddess Rowhanna affirmed what they had attempted to deny out of fear; that of ruining their lifelong friendship if the romance failed. Yet Rowhanna knew that it was that very bond itself that would make their love even stronger even if they did not.

The male and female merely looked at each other stunned into silence, then still hand in hand they slowly made their way out of The Garden to make their journey home. She suspected they would have much to speak about along the way, and possibly much they desired to share. She felt her heart soar with delight for them, then returned to the Rowan tree to begin anew.

One by one she sat beneath the tree and repeated the same process with each elf. It became easier to slip into the void and travel along the tethers and read the web markers. Each seeking the same thing; someone special to share their life with. Someone to love and cherish that would share their affections. She chose the brightest few her mind could grasp and gently guided them onto paths that would lead them to the destination they sought. For some, the love which they sought demanded a journey to a specific location so that a chance encounter could occur. In those few elves, all she could provide was when to make the journey, where to go, and how long to wait. No details of a name or a physical description were given to her. It was merely something that particular elf would know and feel upon first meeting the other. Although it mildly pained her that she could offer no more information than that, she secretly delighted in the knowledge that with the lack of such information, when the moment presented itself, it would be far more romantic than any of the others. She remembered the reeling effect it had on her long ago when she had first laid eyes upon Solas. Her heart had been immediately swept away and his presence always tugged at her. She believed that the concept of not knowing the “who” of the situation would make the encounter all the more worthwhile.

On and on this went. For how long she did not know. The hardest moments for her were when she encountered such an elf whose love line was not evident or led to not a single happy ending. She attempted to not allow her disappointment show instead merely stated that now was not the time for their love to be made known to her. She encouraged those few to not lose hope, that sometimes such things would take place at a later date as certain other aspects of their life needed to be fulfilled first. She didn't know if this was true or not, but it was the best hope she could give them. “Return a year from now,” was all she could offer.

As each elf departed The Garden eventually leaving it emptied she remained beneath the Rowan tree, eyes closed, and her mind filling the expanse darkness. She was becoming one with it the more she returned to this state. She had lost all sense of time and was unaware that The Garden was now empty and that the sun was beginning to set. She felt a soft hand upon her shoulder and her name came whispering to her in the void. “Rowan,” echoed in the vastness to her. It was Solas. She heard his voice in the blanket of energy her mind and spirit occupied echoing her name once again. Then came a gentle nudge on her shoulder causing her personal energy to rapidly gather itself into a tiny ball followed by the sensation of filling her body once again as if it were a vase and she the water. Her eyes snapped open and she heard herself gasp. Had she traveled outside herself whenever she went into that vast place of starlight and blackness returning only when she had something to pass on to the elf she was working with? Would she have returned to her natural state on her own had her husband not been present? She was grateful that he had insisted on joining her here. He had known of the possible danger this could have posed until such a time that she could master it.

Solas was kneeling beside her and his face was knitted with fear and concern. He held a sleeping Serenity in his arms. Rowan smiled up at him with a mixture of emotions. There was a calming sense of peace coupled with a hint of sadness. “There were so many of them, Solas. And I couldn't help them all.”

“You mustn't blame yourself, vhenan." He stroked her cheek attempting to reassure her. "There will always be those that you cannot help." She looked down at her hands in her lap as a profound sadness threatened to sweep over her. She felt like a ball of raw emotions. Gently he lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. "Sadly you must come to accept this truth. Those of us that truly cared about the people were riddled with the very sadness you feel now. You must remember that we too have our limits.” He wiped the tear that coursed down her face away with a finger. It always pained him to see her so. She was the strongest woman he had ever known, but also had the softest of hearts. He sighed as he helped her stand. “You will attempt to try, but such a thing would be an unwise course of action. It will only lead to sadness, bitterness, and, ultimately, chaos and madness. Do not allow yourself to become consumed by misery.”

He kissed her gently on the lips and brushed away a lock of her hair. “Mythal would have been proud of you, my love,” he whispered. She looked at the statue of herself and hung her head in sorrow. He realized then that the memories she possessed of Mythal and Flemeth's sacrifice still pained her heart. She looked back at him and offered him a weak smile. It was the best she could muster. She then gazed upon her sleeping daughter nuzzled in her father's arms. Her dress was grass-stained and there were petals and leaves stuck in her hair wild, red hair. She looked content and peaceful with her head resting upon her father's chest with his arm around her waist. She envied her daughter the slumber she had succumbed to. Her own fatigue just now making itself known. Still, she watched quietly for a bit at the sun setting beneath the horizon, the sky cast in beautiful hues of red and orange. It was as if a painter had taken a brush to it. She had not realized just how much time had passed until now and how much she longed to return home.

Detecting his wife's weariness Solas tenderly took her hand in his free one and led her towards the Eluvian. “Come, vhenan," he said softly, "Let us return to Skyhold. I think we could all use some rest, most importantly you.” 


	8. Setting the Stage

When Morrigan arrived at his door he had been waiting for her and opened it to greet her right as she was about to knock. He stood before her greeting her with a small smile and bowed at her presence while offering her his hand to take. She was unaccustomed to such a warm greeting from him. The same would have been true had this been Solas. Each had always treated her with great disdain and behaved as if her presence was something to be tolerated, their words always peppered with snide remarks. She immediately steeled herself and raised an eyebrow at him. He was behaving out of character and it made her all the more wary of him. "My, my. It must cause you great pain to behave in such a civilized fashion in regards to the likes of me," she sneered behind a feigned smile.

"Not at all," he stated while dismissing her attempted jab and proceeded as planned. “Indulge me, if you will, Lady Morrigan. I did invite you to join me this evening after all.” He offered her his hand once more for her to take.

Hesitantly she placed her hand in his. He brought her hand to his face and lightly pressed his lips against her knuckles giving them a small kiss. He straightened up and led her within the confines of his chambers. This afforded him the opportunity to take in the sight of her entirely. She had chosen a silken black dress that hugged her frame and her pitch-black hair was pinned up in its usual fashion, her frayed bangs loosely framed her face. A simple strand of pearls graced her neck. This was the first time he had seen her in anything that enhanced her figure. It was in stark contrast to the tight bodices and billowy skirts while bedecked with layers of jewels he had grown accustomed to seeing her in. He much preferred this appearance to the others. He escorted her towards a small dining table. He would have fitted well in the High Court she noted to herself. The way in which he properly held her hand while his other rested on the small of her back. He even made a point to pull out her chair then gestured for her to sit.

She sat gracefully and began smoothing the folds of her dress. She continued to hold her head high, a clear indication that her defenses were already fully in place. He had expected no less from her, however. He moved to her side slowly with the grace of a cat and plucked a bottle of wine from the table. “Would you care for a glass?” She eyed the bottle suspiciously as if it were laced with poison.

“You are being hesitant, Lady Morrigan,” he remarked as he cocked his head to the side.

“No, I am being cautious,” came her reply. He filled her glass anyhow amused at her outright admittance to being suspicious of his motives. Then again she knew he never did anything without motive and was right to question everything no matter how small of a detail it was.

“Tell me, Zatriel, what are you playing at whilst you portray the epitome of the perfect gentleman?” She posed the question with her lips poised upon the edge of her glass. She cast him a smile then took a sip of the wine.

“No games, I assure you. Perhaps not yet at least.” He cast her a devilish grin as he took his seat opposite her pouring himself a glass of wine as well. “As you can see," he motioned at the table with a hand, "I made inquiries with the kitchen staff as to your favorite dish and had them prepare it for you. I hope they have done it justice.” She looked at the setting on the table which featured two plates of roasted duck and whipped sweet potatoes topped with spicy fruit salsa. A solitary candle sat between them, its flame darting back and forth. She glanced about the room as if looking for a trap. The only other source of light came from the fireplace which featured several layers of animal furs laid out on the floor before it. The entire setting cast an overall romantic feeling, but this evening was not about romance, of that she was certain. This was no reward, it was yet another game, one in which he thought to win.

“Well, well,” she said while continuing to look about, “I must admit you've outdone yourself this evening. I often do not find myself so easily impressed.” Yes, she thought, this was a game indeed. One in which the wheels had already been set in motion. One that had begun with their encounter on the balcony. A play he had used to get her to agree to dine with him. She saw that now and, just as he suspected she would, she had fallen for it. The whole ruse of a mysterious 'reward' was been simply that; a ruse. But to what end? That she needed to find out before she found herself caught into yet another of his snares. She turned her attention back to him. “Most impressive as well as intriguing,” she said with a flash of a small smile while taking another sip of wine. It would do well for her to curtail how much she consumed this evening were she to keep her wits about her. With that in mind, she set the glass upon the table.

He watched her as she had looked at her surroundings studiously and still treated the wine as if laced. Her assumption wasn't too far off, though he would not indulge her with the truth of it just yet. It was far too soon for that. Instead, he remained as courteous as possible when addressing her, “I see you are cautious of your surroundings as ever, Lady Morrigan.”

“One must be if you are to survive as long as I have managed to,” she offered up. "Surely even the likes of you know this to be true." She picked at the food on her plate delicately testing its taste. The kitchen must staff had gone to great pains to prepare this meal. It was far better than they had ever made it before. “So, is this to be my reward?" she asked jokingly. "A romantic dinner with the mighty Zatriel?”

"Not entirely. Still," he said with a sultry sigh, "I thought perhaps this would be a good way to set the tone for the evening. A moment to simply relax and enjoy each other's company, if you will."

She at his remark. “Pray tell, exactly when has any semblance of civility ever occurred between us?”

"Come now, Lady Morrigan," he said in feigned shock. "We are quite capable of setting aside our differences and be civil towards one another, aren't we? At least afford me the opportunity. You won't regret it, you have my word."

"Your word?" She laughed heartily at the idea. "Everyone around here is always giving me 'their word' yet I find that not one soul follows through." She leaned forward to pose her next question. "So what does your word mean to me in the grand scheme of things?"

He leaned back in his chair reminding himself to be cautious and vigilant with her. "Simply put," he began, "Unlike many others, my word is my bond. Come now, let us dispense with such unpleasantries and make an effort to enjoy the evening, such as it is."

"Very well, then.” Morrigan pushed her plate away. Although the meal was delightful, she found she was not all that hungry.

Zatriel watched as she rejected the food. "Does it not please you? I could have something else brought up if you desire?"

"No, I am merely not very hungry.” She plucked her glass off of the table and relaxed against the back of her chair content sipping her wine. Her earlier reminder to herself to be cautious with her consumption was all but forgotten. It was very smooth and sweet with an extremely pleasant bouquet. She eyed her glass curiously. “This tastes quite familiar," she mentioned staring at the glass in her hand. "It's as if I had this before, yet I cannot place it.”

“Ah yes... It is from my private stock. As to its familiarity, this is the very same wine of which you partook the evening we watched over Serenity together.” He smiled as he plucked the bottle up off the table allowing her to inspect it. “This particular wine hails from an empire you would not be familiar with. It was well before your time and its history stricken from the records, sadly. Just as your role in the fifth blight was done so.” He saw her stiffen at the mention of her past knowing full well that the importance she played in that event the historians had attempted to fully eradicate altogether due to her origins. It would not have served the humans well to have an apostate witch mentioned within their pages as having played a key role in helping to save humanity. She had been simply been referred to as 'The Witch of the Wilds' if there was ever a mention of her to be found at all.

He glanced at her and saw how the mention of her past still stung like a fresh wound. His next words were ushered in a softer tone he had only reserved for Rowhanna, yet he knew was needed now, “Forgive me, Lady Morrigan, I should not have made mention of that. I, too, know how it feels to be forgotten, reviled, and having all mention of one's existence stricken from the records of time. I spoke without thinking. For that, I humbly apologize.”

Morrigan's face was flushed and her amber eyes flashed with anger. "This evening is over," she said with finality. "I shall return to my own chambers if you don't mind." She began to rise from her seat to leave and Zatriel quickly rose up and strode over to stand behind her chair. He gently placed one hand on each of her shoulders in an attempt to soothe her rage and encourage her to remain. “Please stay," he pleaded while applying the smallest amount of pressure upon her shoulders. "I will refrain from any further distasteful remarks.”

Morrigan eased back down in her seat despite her desire to leave then grabbed her wine glass and drained the remainder of its contents. She didn't understand why she silently agreed to stay. Her mind told her to stand up and depart from his company, but her body refused to comply. Slowly he began kneading the muscles of her shoulders easing the tension out of them and she found herself relaxing further into her seat. His hands upon her skin were warm and inviting and she gave into the massage as her vision softened. Through half-shut eyes she found herself staring at the flame of the candle that sat upon the table. She watched the flame flicker and dance, taking on a soft glow. Glancing about the room she found that everything was glossed over with the very same softness. Her mind was stilled and she let out a sigh as he continued to ease the tightness from her muscles while occasionally running his hands up to the sides of her neck and back down again. All the tension she carried was being swept away and it was if all the hard edges of her thoughts melted away beneath his touch.

She struggled to find her voice. “I feel... peculiar," she found herself admitting out loud. "Nice, yet peculiar.” She heard her words as if they were spoken by someone else. Her voice sounded far away and distant, and laced with the same softness of her vision. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind warning bells rang out yet she dismissed them as quickly as they came to her. She felt herself succumbing to whatever was happening to her body and mind. “Everything looks so soft and smooth. And I've never felt this relaxed before,” she commented. Her body nearly hummed as his hands continued to manipulate her muscles, his hands sliding downward and grazing her bustline softly before returning to her neck and shoulders.

“You are experiencing a mere side benefit of the wine," he explained to her. "It's nothing you need concern yourself with. It relaxes the body and calms the mind." Again he allowed his hands to move downwards and brush the soft swell of her breasts that were exposed by her dress as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Do you hear that?" he asked her quietly.

“Hear what?” she asked him. The heat of his breath against her ear sent shivers coursing through her, and the touch of his hands roaming over her caused her to gently close her eyes.

"It's the hushing of a thousand voices that always whisper within your mind finally silenced," he replied. He allowed his hands to roam over the silk of her dress brushing against the fullness of her breasts. It delighted him to feel her nipples hardening beneath his touch through the fabric. He continued the low rumble of his whisper in her ear, "You can feel all the distractions dissipating, can you not? The only voices present are yours and mine alone." He slowly returned to a standing position trailing his hands upwards as he went.

She felt her chair being moved and then the warmth of his hand on hers. She opened her eyes looking up at him as if in a dream as he took her hand and helped her to her feet. “Slip off your shoes for me.” He maintained his voice to a low rumble as he trailed a hand across her waist and circled around to stand behind her. Without hesitation, she stepped out of her shoes as he began undoing the buttons that held her dress in place from the back. He pulled at each button one by one until there were none left in his way. He slipped the back of her dress open exposing her back and ran a finger down her spine and back up to her neck pleased to see her skin quiver beneath his touch. He slowly circled back around to face her. With a finger, he tilted her chin up and so he could look at her face, he desired to see her reaction to his touch. Taking a step closer he reached around her neck and undid the enclosure that held her necklace together and tossed it to the side. He wanted nothing standing between him and her flesh this evening, not even a such a simple trinket. Tonight, every inch of her would belong to him.

As he removed her necklace she felt the heat of his breath on her skin and shuddered lightly. She closed her eyes once more as he softly caressed each side of her neck moving down to her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw him staring back at her, his ice-blue eyes threatened to pierce right through her. A small smile pulled at his face delighted in her response to his touch and proximity. Slowly she felt the straps of her dress being brushed down her shoulders and arms with his warm hands while also grazing her skin with his nails as he went. The remains of the upper half of her dress now hung at her waistline. He tugged at her dress pulling it down her hips, and when it was released, it fell to the floor. It pleased him immensely to see that she had not bothered to wear panties. He leaned down to retrieve her gown and shoes and, just as he had with her necklace, haphazardly tossed them to the side. To him, they were mere obstacles, though he rather enjoyed this little display as if unwrapping a gift to see what lay hidden within. She stood before him now completely stripped of everything, unabashed and unashamed, and without the ever-present pride she carried herself with as it was washed away from the effects of the wine. To him, that was her greatest downfall. Her pride was toxic and poisonous, and he would see it stripped from her if possible.

He took a half step back and crossed one arm over his chest and brought his other hand to his chin looking her over as if inspecting her. He allowed a small crease in his forehead and a slight frown to cross his face. “Am I so unsightly to lay your eyes upon?” she quipped in partial amusement. He shook his head and waved a hand as if dismissing the very idea. “No, not at all. Yet something is not quite right,” he mused as if perplexed, yet every move he made, every word he said, every gesture from the moment she arrived at his door had been precisely calculated. He made a point to circle around her slowly until he was standing before her once more. He turned his attention from her body to her face. “Ah, there it is!” he declared drawing in close enough that her nipples grazed his shirt. His hands brushed against her long, pointed ears as he reached behind her head pulling at the pins in her hair that confined it. As with her other possessions, he tossed these to the side as well. He racked his fingers through her silky, black hair smoothing it out and draping it over her shoulders. “There you are,” he declared, “The woman behind the mask.” He tilted her chin up forcing her to meet his gaze. “Have you ever considered that you do your beauty a great injustice by hiding your hair away as you do? Although your refined appearance serves you well, looking as you do now there is no argument that you are an exotic creature of extraordinary beauty.”

He took a step back to take the entirety of her in finally. Her ample breasts stood firm and proud, the swell of her hips he found delectable. He recalled the softness of her creamy skin beneath his touch and her black hair was soft as spun silk. Her lips were full and luscious, a mouth that no doubt left many men and women with a longing to kiss. Her amber-colored eyes made her look otherworldly. He wondered how close to her original human likeness this vessel she had chosen was? If he knew her half as well as he thought, it was as close as she could find each time she had to inhabit a new body. She held herself with the grace of nobility hiding away the truth of her humble upbringings.

Morrigan stepped closer to him bringing her lips near his and looked up at him. “Am I to stand here bared before you while you remain clothed?” she asked as she reached out a hand to tug at the laces of his shirt while her other stroked his chest. Taking her hands in his he pulled them away delicately and placed them at her sides. “No,” he replied, “You need not concern yourself with me. I will take care of that myself when the time comes.” She pouted slightly. “What if I desire to peel away your clothing as you have done me. You would deny me as much? 'Tis hardly fair.” She gave a small pout and he laughed a little looking down at her while tracing his thumb along her jawline. “Fair or not I am denying you as much. If that displeases you so greatly, you are free to leave.” He leaned in to whisper his next words in her ear, “Or you can remain and allow me to continue as planned.” His voice was husky with a hint of a growl deep in his throat she found erotic.

Zatriel took her by the hand and led her to the furs that were laid out on the floor in front of the fireplace. The flames of the fire danced upon her skin and lit up her amber eyes. Stepping onto the furs with her he closed the distance between them and grabbed her ass with one hand pulling her to him tightly. His other hand slid up the nape of her neck, and taking a handful of her hair, pulled her head back to expose her throat causing her back to arch. After tonight he would learn all her body's secrets, even those she didn't know existed. He freed her hair slowly so he could run a finger down her throat to her chest and capture one of her breasts. He teased her nipple with this fingers and it stiffened to his delight. “Tell me something if you will," he began as he continued to tug and toy with her nipple. "Have you ever, in all your years, allowed any one person to worship your body the way it deserves? Cast all your fears and defenses aside to free yourself long enough to give yourself over completely even once?” He released her nipple then pulled her even closer pressing her against the erection he carried that was still trapped within the confines of his leather pants. “No, you have not,” he answered on her behalf as she emitted a slight moan. “It is as I suspected.”

“Does the mighty Zatriel intend to soften me up to attempt to captivate my soul?” The hard edges of her voice were long gone from the wine but she still had her wits about her. “Do you plan to have me fall in love with you?” she asked playfully with a smile.

“Do not mistake this for something it is not," he warned her. "Love is an affair of the heart and it is not your heart, nor your love, which I seek. Aside from your body, it is your pride, your mind, and your will I wish to claim then break. Once done I will remold you as I see fit. However, that is not what this evening is about."

“Enlighten me then,” her words came out in a low, sultry manner as she pressed her breasts against him. "What is this about?"

“This, my dear Morrigan, is the reward you are owed.” He tugged her hair back again to expose her throat once more. She was at his mercy as he began kissing down the side of her neck stopping only occasionally to scrape her skin with his teeth each time he stumbled upon a tender section. With his free hand, he traced the recess of her spine and occasionally grasped her backside squeezing it before moving on to following the contours of her hips. His touch alternated from caresses, grasping, as well as digging his fingers into her flesh. He allowed his hands to roam wherever he wished; her breasts, her hips, her back, even her upper thighs that began just beneath the curve of her ass. When she began to slowly press her sex harder against his erection in an attempt to further her arousal he slowly released her taking and took a step back. Her face was already flushed, nipples erect, eyes filled with desire. He could even smell the scent of her sex in the air.

He locked his gaze with hers and began to undo the laces of his top. Pulling it over his head he tossed his shirt aside just as haphazardly as he had with her possessions. He then tugged at the straps of his pants and, once removed, cast them to the side freeing his cock in the process. Until this very moment, there had never been a time that she had seen him without clothing. Not even the one time he took her so rudely as he bent her over his desk and then deprived her of her ultimate satisfaction.

Her eyes roamed over his body taking him in. Every muscle on his body was well-defined, rippling at even the slightest of movements he made. He was of athletic build and moved with such calculated finesse as if he was the embodiment of sex appeal itself. His pitch-black hair graced his shoulders, hair as black as her own, and each time they made eye contact his ice-blue eyes sent shivers throughout her entire being. His cock stood tall and proud, massive in size and already hard. She yearned for the ability to touch him; To run her hands along his chest, follow the outlines of each muscle of his abdomen making her way down to take hold of the magnificent cock that she knew was more than capable of bringing her pleasure. She reached forward and placed a hand on his chest to feel his skin and, as before, he delicately plucked her hand away. “No,” was all he said.

Still holding onto her hand he began to kneel onto the furs pulling her down with him as he went. He laid her out carefully on her back, fanning her hair out onto the furs. He took his place alongside her supporting his weight on one arm. He soaked in every detail of her body before locking his gaze with hers once more. “Have you any idea how truly alluring and ethereal you look bared out this way?” He brushed her lower lip with his thumb and watched it quiver at his touch. “If I but had the talent to paint, the visage as you are now would be immortalized and hung on my wall.”

“I know a game when I see it, Zatriel," she retorted. Her words came out sultry and deep and she was trying to fight against the effects of the wine and failing. Yet she continued, "You would never pay the likes of me such a compliment without motive. You've made your distaste for me quite clear.”

“Ah, my dearest that is where you are incorrect.” He brought his lips closer to hers as if the promise of a kiss awaited her. “It isn't your face nor your body I find reprehensible," he explained, "It is what lies beneath the surface.” He glided his hand down towards her chest slowly making his way to one of her bountiful breasts. He cupped it in his hand squeezing it ever so slightly, feeling the weight of it in his hands and circled her nipple lazily with his thumb. “You have the potential for such remarkable and true beauty if only you dared to free yourself from your self-imposed restrictions.”

He moved his face away from hers positioning himself to capture her other nipple between his lips. She let out a sharp exhale and her back lifted off of the floor pushing her breast against his mouth as he continued to suckle and nip at it, flicking its hard center with his tongue. He freed her other breast from his hand while his mouth switched from one breast to the other and slid his hand down to roam across her stomach. He felt her flesh twitch beneath his fingers as they traveled across her skin with light strokes and heard her sigh whenever he applied slight pressure. He ceased teasing her breasts with his mouth and began making his way down her abdomen with his mouth stopping just below her navel. His hand was now on her hip, kneading and tugging at it slightly as he continued to taste her flesh. He took his time moving back and forth across her body with his hand and mouth from her breasts to her stomach repeatedly. He refrained from touching her clit or her sex though he made a point to come dangerously close only to move away whenever she began to lift her hips in the hopes that he would give her what she craved. He was certain she had never shown such patience with foreplay as she was now. She craved for his touch on her sex and he had yet to fulfill that desire. He knew that had it not been for the wine her frustration and need for sexual gratification would have driven her to the point of storming off. As it was, she was compliant allowing him to do whatever he pleased with her body as he saw fit and when he so chose. So he intentionally dragged out every moment ensuring that it was not only arousing but teasing and torturous and she remained on his floor in hopes of more.

He sat up slightly moving his hand from her hip to her thigh. She opened her eyes and looked at him. They were glazed over and lust-filled. It pleased him immensely. Though he had yet to touch her sex he knew that if he desired he could easily take her at that very moment. Instead, he tucked his arm beneath both her legs moving them so that they were in a bent position. He moved to kneel before her legs and slowly parted them wide. Her sex was now exposed to him, her arousal obvious by the wetness that slightly trickled out from between her folds.

He ran his hands up her calves to her inner thighs with his mouth following shortly behind. He reveled in the feel of her soft and supple skin beneath his touch and the taste of her flesh on his tongue. As before, her skin would twitch every so often whenever he stumbled upon a spot that caused a moan to escape her lips. Each such spot he made a mental map of in his mind for later reference. He took his time with these particular areas to suckle or nip at them while dragging his fingers up, down, and over her legs bringing himself closer and closer to her sex. Her legs had begun to tremble at the dual sensation of his hands and mouth making their way up her inner thighs and in anticipation. The scent of her arousal was stronger the nearer he drew to her sex which awaited to be touched, to be kissed, to be taken. The wine hadn't dulled her senses in the slightest, it merely tamed her fiery disposition so he could have his way with her. She was now too caught up in the pleasure she was receiving to take note of this. Her fury at this small deception of his would catch up with her later, but by then it would be too late. Besides, he would deal with her wrath when that time came. As for now, he proceeded to toy with her body however he desired.

He shifted his weight to a more comfortable position and parted the lips of her sex with his fingers exposing it completely. He saw the wetness at the opening of her sex as it slowly leaked out from her. He dipped his head down to taste her and the musky scent of her sex filled his nostrils. He collected a small amount with the tip of his tongue deliberately slow. Moaning she lifted her hips in an attempt to press her sex harder against his tongue but he always maintained enough distance to deprive her. He circled her opening with his tongue ensuring that no matter how hard she tried to press herself against him she received only that which he was willing to offer. Her sexual frustration stimulated her even further. Finally, he gave in to her demands and glided his tongue up and down her slit while occasionally circling her opening before repeating the process. She moaned in pleasure with each pass and her hips rose and fell matching each stroke of his tongue.

He lightly brushed a finger against her clit just as he began pressing his tongue inside of her sex. The unexpected sensation on her clit alongside his tongue sliding into her caused her hips to jerk up off the floor which lodged herself further onto his tongue. The walls of her sex clamped down hard as he lazily tasted her insides and stroked the walls of her sex. He filled her with his tongue as deep as he could causing her to cry out in pleasure and began diving it in and out of her in a steady rhythm. He began circling her clit with a finger in earnest now and her hips began to rise and fall. She had her sex pressed firmly against his mouth as she began to near her first orgasm. He felt the familiar twitching of the walls of her sex around his tongue indicating that she was nearing her first orgasm. He continued to plunge his tongue in as deep as he could and toying and teasing her clit to encourage her orgasm.

She moaned with each movement of his tongue that was lodged within her as she felt the build-up of her orgasm approaching. His fingers continued to wreak havoc on her clit causing it to throb and pulse with pleasure, her sex was filled with his tongue as he lapped at her insides. A sudden warmth began to spread and her loins tightened signaling that her climax was drawing ever nearer. Frantically she began to grind herself against his mouth and her legs locked up as she crested over the edge and was hit with an orgasm that rocked her whole body. She found herself crashing into a sea of ecstasy. She rode out her orgasm to its fullest pressed firmly against his mouth until she was spent. Her body collapsed back onto the warmth of the furs as she attempted to catch her breath. Very few people had ever been able to pleasure her orally, and fewer still to completion. Never before had she experienced such an intense climax in this manner. It left her mind reeling and she was barely able to support her legs, her muscles quaking from the experience.

She opened her eyes and saw that Zatriel was still between her legs now hovering over her face with his own. She could feel his cock brushing up against her lightly. She attempted to say something, anything, when he silenced her with a finger pressed to her lips. “Shh,” he whispered, “You need not speak. Just relax for but a moment.” He rose up off of the floor in one fluid movement. She didn't think she could find her voice right now even if she wanted to, so she simply closed her eyes and basked in the aftermath of the bliss still coursing through her body.

Zatriel crossed the room plucking the bottle of wine and her glass from the table. He was far from done and he did not wish for the effects of the wine to wear off before he had finished with her. Although her fiery spirit would make for great sex, that was best saved for another time. Tonight he wanted to have her body in ways she had allowed no one else. He sauntered back over to the furs where she still laid and smiled at the sight of her laying languidly on the furs where he had left her. Her eyes were closed and her face was awash with a peaceful glow. She opened her eyes lazily as if waking from a dream when she heard him draw near. She watched as he poured a glass of wine then set it off to the side. He then stretched out beside her as if pouring himself onto the furs supporting his weight with one elbow resting his head in his hand.

“What's this?” she asked eyeing the bottle of wine and glass before returning her attention towards him.

“I thought perhaps could share a drink before proceeding? Surely you must be thirsty.”

“You mean to say we are not done? I thought that was my reward.” He saw the interest piqued in her eyes at the thought that he was not finished with her.

“That was but a small part of it. The evening is still young and there is more to be had,” he said as he traced her jawline with a finger. He handed her the glass of wine and smiled warmly at her. “Come, have a drink.”

Her amber eyes glanced at him before turning her attention back to the glass he offered up to her. Delicately she took a sip and a tiny bit of wine ran down her lower lip making its way to her chin. Before she could wipe it away he pulled her up just enough so he could lean in and flick at the wine with his tongue slowly making his way from her chin to her lip which he then tugged at with his teeth. A small yelp escaped her lips but he knew she enjoyed it. After a few sips, she was melting back into the furs nearly purring with a small smile that played upon her lips. She was free from all suspicion, fear, or the urge to resist and he wished for her to remain that way tonight.

He ran his fingers through her hair and her head slowly dipped back. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh. With his free hand, he began caressing one of her breasts circling it slowly. She moaned as he pinched her nipple. He pressed his lips to her neck and began alternating between scraping her flesh with his teeth and suckling her skin as his hand worked her breast. His mouth moved down the side of her neck.

This time she placed her hand over atop his and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers as they moved beneath her own as he worked at her body once more. Moving his hand slowly down her abdomen, her hand still resting atop his own, he brushed her clit with his fingertips softly. Her hips shifted ever so slightly and she moaned. He brushed his fingers against her clit again circling it this time in a steady motion. She opened her eyes and watched him as he ignited her body her masterfully. He knew what she wanted, that she liked it rough, but he would tease her mercilessly with gentle, soft touches instead. It wasn't too long before her body was on fire once more. Her body ignited beneath his touch at the smallest of gestures. He was able to kindle her so quickly, unlike any other lover she had ever had.

She closed her eyes as she became swept away while his hand toyed with her most sensitive area, still feeling his fingers moving beneath her own. Her hips were now moving upwards slightly pressing against his fingers and while in the throes of passion her legs parted for him granting him full access to her sex. He hadn't needed to part them himself this time, her body was begging for more. Her clit was all pleasure, her center of focus was honed in on that one area, and his ministrations were making her wet, her sex begging to be filled. She could feel his erection pressed against her side and wondered if he planned to allow her that satisfaction or not? She attempted to press his fingers harder against her clit but he was far stronger than she and denied her that satisfaction. He was in complete control of what she got and how he chose to administer it to her. She released his hand and it fell relaxed back onto the comfort of the furs.

He could smell the lust permeating from her body once again. He was torturing her by dragging this out, but he enjoyed it immensely. He enjoyed teasing her, denying her, and when the time was right he would have her. He began to slide one finger between her slippery folds. She moaned in pleasure as he moved his finger up and down between her sex painfully slow. She was so wet that his finger was coated with her slickness. He slid his finger from her clit to her opening, made lazy little circles around it causing her to gasp each time, then sliding back up to her clit again. She rocked her hips up and down desperate for sexual relief.

Abruptly he plunged a finger deep into her sex causing her hips to lift off the floor. She cried out in pleasure as his finger slid all the way into her depths. He placed the base of his palm against her clit applying enough pressure in order to prevent her from being able to move her hips off of the floor again as he continued to pleasure her with his finger in a slow, deliberate fashion. He heard a low moan of desperation coming from the depths of her throat. Her desire to buck against his hand refused.

“Does this please you?” he asked as he continued to finger her slowly. She was only able to manage a small moan as she bit down on her lower lip. “How about now?” he asked as he slid a second finger into her. She gasped in pleasure as he moved his palm off of her so he could use his thumb to stimulate her clit while he continued to plunge his fingers into her repeatedly. Her breathing was becoming ragged and her breasts heaved. He knew she was closing in on another orgasm so he positioned himself between her legs for what was to come next.

She began to moan each time his fingers dived inward and she felt her loins catch fire. Her orgasm was fast approaching. She looked up and locked eyes with him, a look of sexual desperation in them. She was only able to buck her hips against him slightly as he still had her somewhat restrained with the pressure of his hand, but it proved to be more than enough. The heat from her loins spread throughout her body, her legs quivering as before. The walls of her sex began to quake as his fingers moved within her hard enough to rock her body back and forth while his mouth still bit and nipped the side of her neck. The dual sensation of his teeth scraping against her skin and his fingers diving in and out of her only served to drive her further up the mountain of her orgasm. She threw back her head and let out a loud moan as her legs locked up in preparation.

He felt the tightening of her sex against his fingers signaling its approach. He quickly removed his fingers swiftly replacing them with his cock as he plunged deep within her burying it into her very depths and all the way to the hilt. Her back arched up off of the floor and she cried out loudly at this unexpected change. The heat of his cock inflamed her further and the way it stretched her wide, filling her to the brim like no other ever had, and the delicious friction of his movements only served to further her impending orgasm. He slammed his hips against her plunging into her repeatedly causing her climax to hit her like a storm. She began to tremble all over and cried out over and again, fingernails digging deep into the furs. He continued to thrust against her powerfully rocking her body as her hips raised up from the floor to meet his. He stoked the fire of her orgasm as her sex began to tug and clamp down around his cock, gripping him powerfully. As her orgasm began to die down he slowed his pace to match her body's needs. He had shaken her to her very core.

He rolled over onto his back taking her with him still lodged deep within her. She lay collapsed atop his body attempting to catch her breath, her head resting on his chest. He smoothed her hair from her face then began to caress her back tenderly. He waited until her breathing slowed to a normal pace and she let out a soft sigh against him before beginning anew. Her muscles were limp from exertion, but he persisted.

He slid a hand down her sides stopping at her side. He lightly clutched her hip in his grasp so he could manipulate her body against his own. He pulled her back and forth along the length of his cock while holding her body close to his own as his other arm was draped across her back. He slowly pressed his hips tightly against her driving his cock deep within her every time he pulled her down onto him. He continued this slow pace, sliding her back and forth along his length when she began moaning lightly. It wasn't too much longer before she began to sway her hips ever so slightly against him each time their bodies met. He freed her hip from his grasp so that she had the freedom to move on her own. Already he could feel the heat of her sex heating up again and she was becoming wetter each time he pressed himself into her.

Morrigan pulled herself up onto all fours, her head dangling down, and started rocking her body against his. Now he was able to feel the full pleasure of her sex on his cock as he impaled her onto him completely each time. He enjoyed how the walls of her sex gripped him tightly and every once in a while she would squeeze his cock from with the muscles of her sex. He lifted his hips off the floor so he could bury himself fully within her depths. He closed his eyes and merely enjoyed the sensation of the friction caused by their movements. He felt his cock harden even further so he took his time with this slow dance ensuring that he could enjoy it fully. At no time during the entire evening had he come inside her but he would this time.

He bent his legs so that every time she moved backwards she would crash against his thighs allowing him to be able to bury his full length into her. His hands roamed over her back and thighs as he continued with slow, lengthy strokes. She tightened the muscles of the walls of her sex again causing his cock to twitch. This time it was he that moaned at the pleasure her body brought him. He slammed his hips forward impaling her onto him causing her body to jolt forward. He grabbed hold of her hips just enough to prevent her body from being jarred forward again, pulling her back onto him until he was buried to the hilt once again. He began to quicken his pace slightly as the pleasure he felt increased. Although he had a grip on her hips she still maintained the ability to control her movements to a degree. Lost in the moment she rocked herself back and forth. She began grinding her sex against the base of his cock, her hips undulating back and forth along his length, and crashing against him each time their bodies met. She matched his pace stroke for stroke. She was now moaning lightly each time he filled her fully as they moved in sync with one another.

She became a fire that encased him, clutching him tightly, her wetness giving him enough lubrication to take her as he wished. Again his pace quickened as his pleasure intensified, each thrust more powerful than the last. He began pounding himself into her with full force. The sound of her cries only served to enhance the pleasure he felt. Her head was still hung downwards so he ran his fingers through her hair and took up a fistful of it pulling her head back sharply while slamming his cock into her roughly. She gasped out loud enjoying the sudden slight pain this brought her. He hadn't intended for this to become so fierce, so vigorous and animalistic, but he found himself at the mercy of his cock that demanded release. He would hold off as long as he could, however. Her sex tightened around him and he knew she was close to another orgasm.  
Using her hair he held in his fist he pulled her face down to meet his. She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. “Know this, Lady Morrigan; Although I'm allowing you the pleasure of my cock you will not come until I tell you that you may do so. Do you understand?” The slight growl in his voice she had found so seductive now issued a warning. A warning that she would obey him or there would be consequences. A warning he reinforced by slamming his cock deep inside her again. She merely nodded at him gathering what willpower was left to her to refrain from the orgasm her body had just been on the brink of unleashing. He saw the shift in her face and eyes clearly indicating that she was struggling to gain control over her body's demands. “Good,” he whispered releasing her hair.

Taking her by the hips once more he began to lift her up just enough to allow him to be able to hammer his cock up and into her as hard and as fast as he desired. He was no longer concerned with pleasuring her as his cock demanded its own fulfillment. The expression on her face told him everything he needed to know; she was fighting with her body's desire for an orgasm, struggling to keep it at bay. He smiled as he began to pull her down onto him harder while thrusting upwards at the same time. He took her in a manner he never dared to impose upon the women he sought out and enthralled whenever the desire to mate became too much for him to bear. He was immensely pleased that he could unleash his full desires onto her. And since he was in full control of her body, he could plummet into her depths as roughly as he chose. She positioned her hands onto his chest for leverage. Her fingernails dug deep into his flesh and her back arched as her cries rang out into the night as he used her body to pleasure himself with.

Reaching up he grabbed her by her chin and gazed up at her face. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. Her eyes were glazed over as before. He smiled as he continued to pleasure himself with her. “Keep those pretty eyes of yours open,” he told her. “I wish to see the pleasure in them when you come for me.” All she could offer as a reply was a nod indicating that she understood what was expected from her. He felt the familiar tightening in his loins signaling that his orgasm was fast approaching. He felt a surge in his cock as it threatened to unleash itself. The walls of her sex rippled slightly against him, but she managed to hold back despite how difficult it was. She was gasping through clenched teeth awaiting him to issue the command that would allow her to give in to her body's needs. He slowed down his pace and switched to short but mighty bursts.

He felt his cock twitch inside her and knew he was unable to hold off any longer. Their eyes remained locked on one another. He pulled her face closer to his and whispered against her lips what she had been waiting to hear, “Now,” was all he said, but it was enough. It was time. He bit down on her lower lip and held it fast between his teeth causing her to yelp just as she came violently. His cock finally let go releasing the first barrage of his seed coating the walls of her sex with it. Her legs locked in place as she was hit with wave after wave of ecstasy. Her sex tightened around, tugging fiercely at his cock. The sensation of her sex pulsating and pulling at him along with the intensity of her heat was pure bliss. The timing couldn't have been any better as they came simultaneously. He released her lip from between his teeth and buried himself deep within her once again. Each time he that lodged himself into her his seed would spill out of him and into her waiting sex. He pulled back and filled her fully once again as another volley of cum poured forth. They continued this way until they were both spent.

She collapsed against him breathing heavily and he felt the aftermath of her orgasm as her sex continued to twitch every now and then while he remained inside her. He allowed her to rest on top of him and began running his hands back and forth across her back softly. He doubted that her body could withstand much more and he didn't wish to push her past her limits and stand the chance of injuring her. Her muscles would be tender and sore soon enough from this evening's events if they weren't already. Though she was capable of accommodating his large member, her sex would still be left aching as well. Their first dalliance proved as much as she had been forced to use a healing spell to ease the pain that having sex with him had inflicted upon her. He had planned for this and would run her a bath soon enough introducing a relaxing oil in the water to ease the tenderness from her muscles.

After a few minutes, he released his cock from her sex, his seed spilling out of her when he did. She remained collapsed on top of him still basking in the aftermath. He smiled to himself. She had performed just as he had expected. None of this would have been possible without the wine. She would have fought him tooth and nail for dominance. That had been the very reason he presented that particular wine for her to partake this evening.

He would present his proposal to her as she bathed in his chambers, the wine keeping her demeanor calm as he laid it out for her. He would dismiss whatever answer she gave while still under the influence of the wine. She would be all too happy to accept what he was offering while still affected by it. He wanted her to accept the terms on her own and the effects of the wine would last well into the evening even as she slumbered. He was well aware that she would read it over tomorrow and immediately reject the very idea of what he had so carefully constructed and laid out before her to accept or reject. She would also storm into his chambers full of fury and rage angered at the realization that he had used the wine to bend her to his will causing her to yield to his every whim without question this evening. He would merely sit and listen calmly without expression allowing her to release her anger until she was spent. Then he would send her away and she would storm off back to her room. Undoubtedly this pattern would repeat a few times knowing her. And yet given enough time she would cave. He knew her better than she gave him credit for. In the end, she would accept the proposal because she was too stubborn and proud and would convince herself that she could outwit him. Yet the truth of the matter was that the events that had transpired this evening would giver her pause for consideration. The seed had just been planted and it would gnaw at her, tear at her, and ultimately lure her into accepting the proposition. She would be well aware that only by agreeing to it would he ever engage in any further form of sexual conduct with her.

She was now wanton for him and that would be her ultimate undoing.


	9. Through Elgar'adahlen

The group had veered off the main road not long ago and entered the forest the local Elves had named Elgar'adahlen, its translation meaning “Spirit Wood.” They traveled via horseback as the horses were best equipped to handle the journey as well as navigate the forest with ease. Several of the forest-dwelling Elves had taken up home in these woods, and as Rowan looked around she could see the immediate problem. The signs were everywhere; A severe scarcity of wildlife and necessary medicinal herbs and much more that was needed to sustain the many Clans that called this forest their home. No matter how widespread they lived from one another it was sorely evident to anyone who knew what to look for. These Elves had nowhere else to go without upsetting the balance of other Clans in other regions. And beyond these woods lay a large field of grass that eventually dwindled off into certain death. Tainted soil had cut across a large swath of the land with the promise of death or insanity to anyone or anything that touched it, save Serenity herself. There was no way to avoid the tainted soul or travel beyond it without great risk. They were now forced to look elsewhere, which undoubtedly made them desperate as they would begin to starve if a solution was not found and fast.

Originally they had planned to meet with the Arlathan Council first, but Rowan felt it best to hear out the complaints of the Wood Elves and see if they could strike an accord with them, or in the very least give them the opportunity to be heard and hopefully settle some ruffled feathers long enough to provide a solution. Rowan argued that it was up to them to be their voice in Arlathan. Nor could the Council at Arlathan be approached without first hearing the demands and needs of the Wood Elves. So now they were winding along a path in the thick of Elgar'adahlen. Even Serenity was in tow, riding on the back of a tan stallion with her father followed by Rowan on a white mare as Morrigan took up the rear on a handsome black gelding. As for Zatriel, he was nowhere to be seen. His whereabouts were unknown. He had been given his task and would make his appearance when or if needed.

Zatriel had scouted the area ahead of time and mapped out what he had discovered for all of them to see. Looking at the map Rowan saw for herself how great the expanse of tainted soil was that lay just beyond the plains of grass. There was simply no additional room as each Clan grew in numbers for them to live comfortably and they had nowhere else to go. She knew this was a burden her daughter would have to face and all too soon. It pained her to think that Serenity would have to shoulder this weight at such a young age. Both Solas and Rowan had believed they would have more time before it came to this. And though they had run trial tests with their daughter to enhance and hone her skills, Rowan felt a sense of deep sorrow that she would be set to task at such a young age. Then again Serenity wouldn't be so young much longer would she? And if the reports were accurate, the land was no longer healing itself as quickly as before. Matter of fact it seemed to be coming to a grinding halt. The situation was so dire that it was beginning to look as if there was no other option but to have Serenity to begin what she was born to do. Without their daughter, coupled with the growing population of the Elves, a conflict seemed inevitable. Rowan glanced over at her husband and daughter as Serenity rode with him on the horse he guided.

It was a surprise that there had yet to be land squabbles amongst the Wood Elves themselves. Instead, they had turned their gaze towards Arlathan. Undoubtedly The Others had played a role in supporting the idea, if not suggesting it in the first place. Arlathan was, after all, carefully reconstructed by the guiding hand of Solas when it all began. It was his influence upon the city that would have been the reason behind convincing the Elves to take up their fight with their city-dwelling cousins. To topple the very place that Their enemy, Solas himself, held the most influence over. The Others had no love for the people but knew that if an all-out war were to break out Their power would be increased as Their followers poured more faith into Them through prayers and offerings, the end result heralding the beginning of blood sacrifices. Not to help the Elves, but to help Themselves gain the power They hungered for. And what quicker way to win favor from one's followers than the fervor of chaos and war? Acts of desperation causing them to call out for Their Gods to lend Their divine hand in guiding the Elves to success. These Elves had been used as pawns by The Others. Rowan herself had felt conflicted having her eyes opened to the truth when Solas had laid it all out for her long ago. The entirety of her Pantheon and everything she had been raised to believe in had been a carefully cultivated lie perpetuated by the so-called Gods Themselves. Yet another reason to resent being seen as something more than what she, herself, was.

And now these Elves had fallen prey to the very same falsehoods.

As it stood none of the Elves knew that their so-called Gods were dead. They were no more. Their abuse of power and use of the people made Rowan understand with a much clearer mind why her husband had chosen to lock Them away while creating the Veil between the physical and the magical, separating the two from each other. And when he awoke a thousand years later only to realize the dire effects being cut off from the world's natural state of magic had on the Elves she, once again, understood his desire to attempt to put things back to the way they were before if he wished to save the people. The Elves were intrinsically tied to magic, and that magic had been severed reachable only by the Dreamers and Mages and a few that dared to try. The Fade had been every bit as much of a part of being Elven as breathing was to any creature. Their long lifespans had been owed to it. Yet with the Veil in place severing the direct link to the Fade caused the Elves to live shorter lifespans with each passing generation. The new world that had formed as he slept was unnatural, unrecognizable to him, and had transformed the Elves into a people he barely recognized as his own. That had been what prompted Solas into action, to attempt to right his past wrongs by tearing down the Veil bringing the whole of the Fade crashing back onto the realm of the living. The two becoming one again. Yet it had come at a great cost to the world and those he could not save, and some he refused to save. Unfortunately, it also meant releasing The Others back into the world finally freed from the very prisons Solas had kept locked Them away in. And so while she slept in The Garden for a thousand years, Solas had hunted Them down one by one hoping to free the Elves from Their grasp for good. As for the last of them? Zatriel himself had seen to Them knowing that Solas' life could not be risked out of Rowan's love for her husband due to Zatriel's love for Rowan. He wanted her safe, she and her daughter, no matter how high the risk.

The trees of the forest seemed to press against them from all sides and a hush had fallen over the group. The trail became too thin for their horses to walk side by side so they were forced to continue single file. The forest was so thick that the sun above barely penetrated the canopy. It reminded her of home, of simpler times. A time before the whole of the world sat upon her shoulders and was affected by her every move, her every decision. Had not her Clan leader not sent her ahead to spy upon the Conclave where a great many Humans had gone to gather, she would never have become mixed up in the whole affair back then. She would never have become the leader of the Inquisition. Yet she harbored no regrets. Had she not been there she would never have met and fallen in love with Solas, and they would not have Serenity. Even still the woods were quiet, too quiet. The birds did not call out to each other in the trees, nor were there sounds of the scurry of wildlife in the brush. The many eyes that were upon them as soon as they had entered Elgar'adahlen could be felt and had caused a silence to fall upon the forest. Archers in the trees and scouts watching their every move while some moved ahead to report the news of their arrival. She pretended not to notice, but having grown up in a forest herself she was familiar with the signs. She was certain that this had not gone unnoticed by even Morrigan having grown up in the Wilds as she had.

Out of the three of them, only Morrigan had brought her staff along arguing that she was the most vulnerable of them all. Morrigan was a fierce and powerful Mage, but none could argue that she was, in fact, the most at risk out of the group. She and Rowan had once fought side by side all those years ago, and Rowan was certain that by now her abilities were near perfection. She was ferocious as well as focused in battle, yet she insisted on bringing her staff anyhow. Yet even as chatty as Morrigan usually was she was unusually quiet during the entirety of the trip. Whatever thoughts Morrigan had she kept to herself. Riding as she was on the back of her black horse served well to further the air of mystery that naturally surrounded her. Rowan had noticed that she had traded her usual look for this occasion for something altogether different. Her black hair was down hanging free and her bodice was constructed of black leather. Her skirt fell shorter in the front and slowly bellowed out longer in the back showing off the black leather boots she wore. A black filigree necklace that sported a deep, purple gem in the middle graced her throat. She also noticed that now and then Morrigan would bring her hand to the necklace and brush her fingers along the gem as if lost in thought. Rowan admired Morrigan's untamed beauty; She had a primal look in stark contrast to Rowan's softer appearance. She was gifted with a raw beauty that could switch from charming to intense depending on her mood or surroundings.

Naturally, Morrigan had taken it upon herself to oversee the tailoring for each of them despite protests from everyone. Rowan's dress was pure white and made from a light, chiffon fabric. The neckline showed off her collarbone with straps that rested at the top of her arms just below the shoulders. It allowed for her dragon bone necklace to be the center of attention. Her white hair hung loosely around her shoulders and a small inverted tiara of threaded silver delicately encircled her forehead. She felt silly all dressed up as such to be riding through the woods as she was, but Morrigan had been insistent that these Elves also saw them as Gods, and thus they should appear as such with each wearing an outfit that best suited to the nature of their “divinity.” Morrigan wanted Rowan to appear ethereal, otherworldly; Serenity was wearing a beautiful lavender dress with a floral wreath upon her head indicative of her budding growth into the embodiment of Nature, and Solas was given a simple yet elegant tunic and green pants that made him more approachable yet with a hint of the scholar that he was.

Morrigan had originally attempted to press a more formal attire on him to match his wife but he outright refused. He had no desire to wear clothing indicative of royalty whatsoever. Even still, it wouldn't have mattered if he had been wearing the tattered rags he had presented himself in when they first met. No matter what her husband wore he shined like a king whether he liked it or not. His presence demanded attention and respect in the way he carried himself and in the manner in which he spoke. His very essence practically shouted nobility no matter how hard he tried to separate himself from that aspect of his past. Thus, Morrigan was forced to come up with an alternative. It was hard enough that he snubbed the concept of he and Rowan being called “The Royal Family” at Skyhold as it was and only tolerated it because Rowan pressed the issue with him that if that was how those they had hired to care for their home and family wished to see them then they should be allowed to do so. No matter how much time they spent with the staff or how many meals they shared with them they were the Lord and Lady of Skyhold. Sometimes the words King and Queen could be overheard being tossed about, and little Serenity was their beloved Princess.

It had been slow going through the thick of the forest yet they pressed on as Serenity sat atop the horse with her father while looking about at the trees and flora in awe. She would point things out pressing her father with numerous questions and gleefully listened as he answered all her queries with a sense of pride in his voice. It pleased him immensely that she was just as thirsty for knowledge as both of her parents and he would impart whatever tidbit of wisdom he could to his little girl regarding her surroundings. These were things she would have to come to learn and know about before too long. It was her birthright. Again, Rowan found herself bearing the weight of the burden her daughter would soon have to shoulder on her own. And it was now evident that it would be much sooner than anticipated.

Rowan was happy to leave the forest behind as they made their way through the brush that opened up to a large clearing of tall, wild grass. She felt the warmth of the sun on her skin casting off the gloominess of the forest. Even still there were ever-watchful eyes upon the group. She hoped for a peaceful talk with the Elves but was prepared for anything. A scout from Skyhold had been sent ahead of time to inform the Clan Leaders of their upcoming arrival as well as to deliver the location they were expected to converge at. Naturally, these Elves would expect that their Gods would come to their aid if called upon though none of them were any the wiser that their “Gods” were no more. The true reason that the field just beyond the clearing of the forest had been the designated location was not made clear to the Elves and would remain thus until such a time that Zatriel was called upon if needed. Rowan did not like the idea of using intimidation tactics, but Solas argued that if it proved necessary then such an extreme measure should not be wasted. He argued that Zatriel would prove most useful in that regard. That was the first time her husband willingly opted to include Zatriel in anything without disputing it vehemently, even more curious was that it had been his idea in the first place. As for Zatriel, he was all too happy to play the role given to him. He kept his location a secret but would come if called upon.

Having crested into the clearing they chose a spot in the grass and dismounted from atop their horses allowing them to graze lazily in the sun. Rowan had brought a small blanket in which to spread out and sit on as they waited. She watched as her daughter ran about the grass, grass almost as tall as she was. She was growing so fast and Rowan felt a tug at her heart that she would not be able to enjoy watching her daughter grow as other mothers could. She began to despise and avoid anything that forced her to tear herself away from her daughter for long periods of time. And though Morrigan had suggested the acquisition of a Nanny for Serenity, Rowan was hard-pressed to miss out on a single moment of her daughter's life while still developing. She and Solas both wished to treasure each and every moment they had with her while she was still young. Soon enough, in a few short weeks at best, she would be blossoming into a budding young teenager. These moments would become lost forever to time remembered only by the murals that her father had painstakingly painted in the rotunda while she all too quickly became a full fledged woman by her own rights.

A sense of dread swept over Rowan as she watched her daughter frolicking in the field.

*

Morrigan kept her eyes locked on the couple ahead of her in silent contemplation as they moved through the forest. Serenity and Solas' voices were barely audible as her thoughts roamed shutting all else out. She was the only one among them that had brought her staff as she was the only truly vulnerable one in the group. She was not immortal as the three ahead of her were, though Solas vehemently contested that even _they_ were not immortal in the truest sense of the word. Long ago she had suspected as much, that the Gods were not truly Gods but something powerful in the very least. It left her wondering that if they were not immortal as the world had once believed, then what _were_ they and what was the source of their power? How had they come about it? It was a mystery for her to solve as she knew that Rowan herself was once but a mere, mortal Elven woman but something had changed her. More importantly, she pondered, could she acquire this power on her own? Could she discover the secret without their assistance? She mulled the idea over as she absentmindedly ran her finger along the edges of the necklace that encircled her throat, her finger occasionally brushing the smooth surface of the gem now and then. She was usually much more attentive to her surroundings, especially if there was the potential for danger or conflict of any sort, but she couldn't seem to keep her thoughts in order. She would have to snap out of this soon enough when they reached the clearing and before each of the Clans arrived.

Absentmindedly she fiddled with the black, filigree necklace that graced her neck; It's purple gem set in the center and the metal itself was a mystery to her though she found it to be quite pliable. It moved against her neck with her instead of constraining her. It came to a point both at the top and the bottom, the lower point dipping between her collarbone. She admired its beauty, it was almost an exact replica of the drawing she had spied on Zatriel's desk. Every once in a while she would pull her hand away from it whenever she noticed her finger wandering over the smooth surface of the gem. She knew it to be enchanted but she had yet to unlock the mystery of its nature. As her horse trudged on following the lead of those in front of her she became lost in thought once again as she recounted the very day it was given it to her. It was shortly after her dinner with Zatriel, that whole evening being her “reward” he claimed. She recalled how he had allowed her to rest on the furs afterward then drew her a bath. Still acting like a gentleman he helped her into the oil-infused bath he had prepared. It had smelled lovely and every muscle in her body began tingling as the oil seeped into her skin relaxing and soothing her aching body causing her to sink deeper into the waters of the tub. She had still been under the influence of the wine and so allowed herself to stretch comfortably in the bath, leaning her head back with a soft smile of contentment on her face.

That was when he brought up his “proposal” to her. He had sat in a chair next to her and spoke about it as casually as if they were discussing what to have for breakfast the next day. It was all written out for her to read later he explained, yet it was evident he knew it by heart. She listened as she relaxed in the tub and his words dripped like honey as he rattled off the details. The gift of accepting the proposal was the necklace itself; A constant reminder to Morrigan that as long as the necklace graced her throat she was his to do with as he pleased. Thanks to the wine she listened to him with a smile and nod. She had been all too quick to accept, yet he refused to accept an answer from her until the next day when she was in the confines of her own room and her mind was clear from the effects of the wine. He had given her that much at least, the ability to agree or disagree with the proposition the next day when she had her wits about her.

And oh, the next day was indeed most exciting if one chose to use the word “exciting” to describe her temperament. She was all spitfire and rage as the previous night came back to her after awakening. She had woken up stretching in her bed with a smile on her face remembering the night before. Then reality came crashing down around her and she bolted up straight in her bed, face flushed with anger. He had used that wine to make her complacent to his charms, his every whim. She could not deny the pleasure she had received from it, but that was not the point. The wine caused her to behave in a manner that simply was not true to herself and he had taken advantage of the situation. Once again he had laid out and executed his trap so elegantly and she had fallen for it. The moment that he had admitted to how the wine would affect her she should have left right then and there. Yet instead she had eased back in her chair and basked in all the compliments as his hands roamed about her body freely and brought her immense pleasure.

  
When the memory of what the previous evening came back to her fully she had thrown back the covers of her bed, stood up and snatched a robe out of her wardrobe with full intentions of confronting him. Her anger at his deception was so deep that she didn't even care to dress fully. Just as she was about to leave she spied a piece of parchment and the necklace sitting on her table. She snatched up the parchment and read over the arrangement he had laid out for her to accept or deny. It was a contract based on sexual conduct between the two of them. A list, really, detailing a catalog of "do's" and "don'ts." She read the list over several times, each time causing her to become more infuriated than the last. It was plain and simple; if she wished to continue having any sexual relations with him she would have to agree to the terms listed on the parchment. All of them. There was no room for debate or argument. If she refused then she was forced to agree to not even so much as flirt with him in any capacity. It was all or nothing. The very idea of the things listed on the parchment was, in her mind, completely absurd; upon entering his room she must immediately disrobe and remain completely unclothed for the duration of the time she spent in his quarters, she was expected to forgo having any sexual partners outside of him unless he gave her prior consent, she was expected to make herself available to his sexual needs at all times. There was more to the list, each item more preposterous than the last. Punishments and rewards. All at his discretion. He wanted her to agree to a submissive role in his sexual dominance over her. Oh, and how kind, she thought sarcastically, that he offered her a “safe word” in the advent that he hurt her more than she could bear during her “punishments” for failing to do as he commanded. The two she found oddest of all was that he explicitly made a point that his bed itself was completely off-limits at all times, and kissing upon the mouth was absolutely forbidden.

The message was clear; he expected her to be his personal sex slave; agreeable, do as she was told, no questions asked unless she wished to suffer whatever punishment he saw fit to dole out to her for disobeying him. The necklace being the symbol of the finalization of the proposition. If she placed the necklace on of her own free, and it had to be of her own free will, it served as an agreement to this ridiculous arrangement thus binding herself to this absurd idea he had concocted. If at any time she desired to back out of the agreement she was free to do so by simply removing the necklace. Yet, and he made this point also very clear, _if_ she removed the necklace it not only nullified the proposition, but she had to vow to never approach him in a flirtatious or sexual manner again. There would be no turning back, once over it was over forever.

Reading his proposal only furthered to fuel her anger. She hurriedly tied her robe closed and snatched up the parchment as well as the necklace and stormed down the hall and headed towards his room. She didn't care who saw her in her current state of dress, or rather undress. She knew he was inside his room, wide and awake and undoubtedly waiting for her arrival. When she threw open his door and slammed it closed behind her she proceeded to toss the parchment and the necklace onto his desk where he was seated. He looked at the proposition and the necklace then turned his gaze towards her. “You arrogant ass!” she spat at him, “What kind of fool do you take me for?”

Zatriel leaned back in his chair and looked at her calmly. It was evident he had expected this retaliation from her, especially after last evening's events. She desired nothing more than to smack the calm look right off of his face.

“I do not take you for a fool at all, Lady Morrigan.” He picked up the parchment and necklace and set them off to the side after clearing his desk of whatever he had been working on. “Quite frankly, I take you for a pragmatic as well as a strong-willed woman of many talents.” He maintained his calm demeanor. He had prepared himself for her arrival as well as her rage. He knew the list of things he had written on the proposition would fuel her anger even more so than what had transpired between them the night before. Which was the whole point of the matter, to see if he could break that fierce determination that resided deep within her. He had witnessed a different side of her the prior evening that he was certain no man nor woman had seen before. A part of her that desired to be freed. Aside from that, if she accepted the offer, she would attempt to defy each and every aspect of the contract and a perverse side of him looked forward to her resistance if she agreed to his terms.

“You wish to make me your personal sex slave! I am no conquest to be had," she fumed. "And don't think for a moment that I don't remember what you did to me last night. You used that wine against me.” He watched as she paced back and forth in front of his desk, her face flushed red with anger, her black robe slightly shifting open as he pretended not to notice.

“There is that, yes. However, in regards to last night's affair, I merely wished to give you the reward I felt you deserved. It was my belief that for once in your life you deserved to be relaxed and carefree so you may enjoy the moment to its fullest, nothing more and nothing less." He merely maintained his calm expression and continued, "And I do recall asking you to stay. I never once demanded that you remain in my company. You did enjoy yourself last night, did you not, or am I mistaken?” His matter of fact tone was enough to make her want to scratch his eyes out as she growled in response as he tossed the truth in her face.

“That is not the point! You think to break me!” Morrigan could not deny that she had enjoyed last evening, but this proposition of his was beyond ridiculous. It was belittling, among other things; that he saw her not as an individual but a body that was a mere bargaining chip to lay out upon the table to make a bid for.

Zatriel grabbed a piece of parchment that held the workings of a magical formula he had been working on earlier and shifted his focus to it as if they were having a mere minor squabble. He took up his quill dipping it in ink and continued on with his work. Without looking up he began to point out the obvious. “On multiple occasions, you have informed me just how much you enjoy a good game, a challenge. Your words, not mine,” he said pointedly. His ice-blue eyes looking up at her finally. “ _That_ is what I'm offering to you. The ultimate game. The purest form of a challenge for a woman like you.”

“How is this a game?” She was all but pulling her hair out at this point.

“It is as you stated, I intend to break you. However, I expect that you will fight me every step of the way. It is in your nature to do so. Which I accept because I do not desire a compliant partner. I wish for you to make it just as challenging for me as I will make it for you. Now, either accept my proposal or not, the choice is yours.” He kept his eyes trained on hers as if expecting a decision to be made then and there.

Had he been a mere Elf she would have struck him where he sat, probably murdered him as he sat in his chair. As it was all she could do was make an attempt to quell the storm inside her. Taking a deep breath she lifted her chin, brandishing the posture of aristocracy she had learned and employed long ago amongst nobles both great and small. “The very notion is absurd if for once you believe that I would agree to such a thing.” She crossed her arms over her chest while looking down at him, her chin held high. “I am no toy,” she declared.

Zatriel merely returned to the formula that sat before him, dipping his quill into the inkwell once more, finalizing the conversation between them. “Then you may exit my quarters now and we will put the matter to rest.” He didn't even so much as glance at her at this point. The matter had been discussed, and insofar as he was concerned, there was nothing left to say. He did make a point to lay out his new expectations of her behavior when in his presence, however. “So long as you agree that from here on out you will conduct yourself in a strictly professional manner while in my company we should not have any further troubles. We will continue to work on our tasks at hand that both Solas and I require without further 'distractions' on your part.” He looked up briefly and added as an aside, “Save your body for others, for I will not grant you the pleasure of mine again. Is that understood?”

For the life of her, Morrigan could not understand why she posed her next question. She should have taken her leave of him, but the question had formed on her lips and slipped out before she could stop herself, “Have I no say in any of this?”

“Of course you do; a simple 'yes' or 'no' will suffice. Take some time if you need to think about it further. I can be patient when need be. You have but one week, that is all the time I will afford you.” Zatriel placed his quill back into the ink well and looked up at her one final time. “Also, I need a favor from you. Steal away the green gem I placed in Rowan's room before its nature is discovered by her husband. It must be removed and returned to me posthaste.”

So far the gem in question had gone unnoticed as far as Zatriel could tell. It was the very one he had employed to allow him to know when Rowan was alone in her room and it when it was safe for him to visit her. Morrigan was to steal it from their room and return it to him. She knew exactly why he could not do it himself; he was forbidden from entering their room without explicit permission, and Solas had undoubtedly placed a magical ward that would inform him if Zatriel ever entered their personal space when they were not present.

And with that, he promptly dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She had stormed out of his room just as furiously as she had entered it, ultimately returning to her own chambers. So he thought to make her his thief as well as his sex toy? She scoffed at the absurdity of the notion. She climbed the steps of her room, the door slamming behind her with a resounding thud that echoed throughout the Great Hall. She was certain she had left the parchment and the necklace with Zatriel, yet when she looked over she spied them sitting on her table where she had found them upon waking. It was as if she had never moved them. In a fit of rage, she swept them off her table with a scream she was certain all of Skyhold could hear. She sat on the edge of her bed, her face still flushed from anger, her hands balled into fists. And yet she found herself drawn to the necklace again and again, re-reading the proposal searching for possible flaws, loopholes, anything to that would give her an edge.

She now understood the nature of the necklace; it was no necklace, it was a collar indicative of ownership, a symbol of the binding contract, albeit a beautiful one. A clear indication that her body belonged to him though no one would be any the wiser. He wished to test her? Then so be it. No man nor woman could break her, not even a Dragon. She would win, of that she was certain. She would not, could not, be conquered. She would beat him at his own game. And so she had put on the necklace and even made a half-ass excuse to visit Rowan so she could steal the gem in question.

She had done what he had asked of her despite herself and returned the gem to him. Thankfully she had preparations to make for the group's departure so she was not expected to disrobe upon entering his chambers. Though when he spied the necklace around her neck he merely smiled and returned to his duties. What Morrigan was not yet aware of was that the necklace served more than a constant reminder of his supposed possession of her body and will. The extent of its magic was still unknown to her. Naturally, she would test her newfound restrictions, it was in her nature to rebel, and Zatriel knew that she would do so soon enough. The repercussions of such actions she would find out the hard way. As time went by she would begin to understand the multi-faceted aspects the magic the gem itself held.

Morrigan's thoughts returned to the here and now as the group made their way out of the forest and into the clearing. She found herself brushing a thumb against the gem again. Somewhere in the distance Zatriel felt her energy from the gem each time she brushed a finger against it. He had known she would not be able to resist the challenge he had set before her. That she would be all too tempted with his proposition as a way to prove to him, as well as herself, that her spirit could not be bent or broken. And perhaps she was correct? However as it stood he would take great delight in finding out for himself.

She had taken the bait just as he had predicted she would. This brought him a small sense of satisfaction.


End file.
